


Café Kisses

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Cafe meeting, F/M, First Date, First Kiss, I don't know how far I'm going to take this, Slow Build, first few chapters are pure fluff, here be smut, smut comes later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 24,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom comes home from filming Thor 2 and stops in at his favorite little cafe only to find its newest patron rather captivating. </p><p>*The Explicit rating is only for later chapters. The first few are going to be pure fluff.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tom

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how many chapters I'll do for this, but the title of each chapter will tell whose POV the story is being told from.

I’d been going to the same café for years, but I only just noticed her. I, Tom Hiddleston, never missed my daily trip to the small café near my home, and I’ve always loved observing the patrons. Many of them were long-term acquaintances from when I was very young, and all of them had sworn to help me go unnoticed should some of my rowdier fans come snooping. After finishing up filming for _Thor 2: The Dark World_ , I went back to my normal routine of having a run and stopping at the small café near my home for a nice warm cuppa. The day I resumed this routine, I noticed something different. There was a girl sitting in one of the window seats, sipping tea, and writing rapidly in a notebook as if the world around her didn’t exist. Occasionally, she would pause and bite her bottom lip, twirling her pen in her fingers with surprising dexterity.

 _Hmm, she must be new here_ , I thought as I sat down at my usual seat and sipped my tea. One of my old friends walked past my table as I was contemplating the girl, and I grabbed his wrist, forcing him into a chair.

“Tom! How’ve you been, mate? I didn’t know you were back,” Charlie said, and I made a shushing sound. If the girl was a fan of mine, I certainly didn’t want to alert her to my presence. Don’t get me wrong, I love my fans, but sometimes I just need a quiet moment to myself. Charlie looked at me confusedly, and I smiled.

“Can you tell me a little about the pretty girl in the window seat? She’s just there,” I said in a whisper gesturing to where she was still writing at an alarming pace. I tried not to be too obvious about it in case she happened to look up. Charlie peeked over his shoulder and caught sight of our target.

“Who, (y/n)? She’s practically a regular! Been coming here every day while you were out of the country, and she always sits in that same seat,” Charlie answered with a smile. “She’s a sweet girl, Tom. And don’t you fret! She’s not a fan, at least not that I know of. Hell, I don’t even know if she knows your name. She usually just sits over there and writes in that little notebook, or, when she’s filled a notebook up completely, she’ll bring her laptop and type on that instead.”

“She’s new here, isn’t she?” I asked, and Charlie nodded.

“(Y/n)’s just moved here from the United States. She’s an aspiring writer, hence all the scribbling, and she’s actually quite shy,” my friend said, and I glanced over at the pensive looking lady. _She really is quite beautiful_ , I thought to myself before shaking my brain back to reality. “She’s charmed all the regulars, including Sour Sally.”

At that, I raised my eyebrows in astonishment. Nobody charmed Sour Sally, as everybody else called her. For one girl to have managed that in the short time that I was away was quite a feat. Even _I_ for all my attempts at chivalry had been shooed away by the bad-tempered old woman. Charlie nodded a confirmation at my questioning look. I looked back at the intriguing newcomer and saw that she—oh, dear Lord—she’d started twirling her hair between her fingers, and I found it quite—dare I say—adorable.

“We’ve all mentioned you, of course, although never by name. She’s wanted to meet you for a while now,” Charlie said, and I nearly passed out.

“Wait, what? What did you tell her about me?”

“Oh, just that you were very tall, a runner, an actor, and a lover of Shakespeare. She also has rather a passion for the Bard. She can quote whole passages of even his most obscure plays, and frequently does, if I’m honest. Do you want me to introduce you?”

I thought it over for a moment. If she’d won over the regulars, then they must see something in her…possibly the same thing my subconscious had latched onto this morning. Oh, why shouldn’t I meet this girl?

“Sure, but won’t we be interrupting her?” I asked, always concerned about offending anyone—especially a beautiful, mysterious someone.

“Nah, and even if we were, she’d be too polite to say anything. Come on,” Charlie said standing up and leading me to her table. At the sound of approaching footsteps, the young girl looked up and flashed the most amazing smile I had ever seen. She closed her notebook and capped her pen.

“Hey, Charlie! How are you doing?” She asked in a quiet voice. Her eyes shifted over and focused on me and she smiled even brighter, blushing a bit. _Don’t worry, Charlie said she was reserved. She hasn’t recognized you, you dolt._ “Who’s your friend?”

“(Y/n), this is the gentleman I’ve told you about. His name is Tom,” Charlie said, and then he turned to me. “Tom, this is the lovely (y/n).”

“Ah! So you’re the rather tall man who has an affinity for the Bard,” she said standing and holding out her hand for me to shake. I laughed a bit at her characterization of me, and took her hand in mine. Instead of shaking it, though, I brushed a kiss on the back of her knuckles. Her blush turned even darker and I blushed a little in response. Her last words were almost so quiet I didn’t hear them. “I-It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir.”

“Oh, gracious! None of that ‘sir’ stuff, please! I’d love it if you’d just call me Tom,” I said, and she looked away nervously. “It’s quite an honor to meet a lady who shares my love of Shakespeare.”

(Y/n) quickly turned to face Charlie.

“Y-You told him about me?” She asked and Charlie nodded.

“Well, sure I did,” he answered and I mentally heaved a sigh of relief. _At least he didn’t tell her that I’d asked about her. Then I would’ve seemed like a creepy stalker, and shy girls don’t exactly like creepy stalkers, from what I’ve heard._ “The first thing he did when he came in was ask me about the ‘pretty girl in the window seat,’ so naturally I had to tell him.”

 _Damn you, Charlie_ , I thought as I saw (y/n) beginning to close up. Her eyes widened and she looked anywhere but at me. She laughed nervously and shifted her gaze to her feet. She was beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable, I could sense it.

“I swear I’m not a stalker like this old codfish is making me out to be,” I said trying to coax her back into looking at me. I needed to see her eyes again; they were so big and bright and full of life. I couldn’t live without them even though I’d only just seen them. I gave her a gentle smile, and took her hand in mine. “I’d just never seen you here before now, and I was wondering about you. I’m sorry if I’ve made you uncomfortable, and if you want me to I’ll leave you alone, I will, no questions asked.”

Then, God be praised, she looked back up at me, albeit very tentatively, and spoke.

“No, you’re fine, I just…well, I’m not exactly used to people…wondering about me. I sort of just…blend into the background,” she said, and I frowned a little at that.

“How could you ever blend into the background when you’re so beautiful?” I asked before I could think better of it. (Y/n) laughed like before, but this time she only looked away for a second before her eyes were back on my face.

“I’m not beautiful,” she said, and I swore my heart almost stopped beating. “I mean, I know I’m not ugly, but I’m certainly not beautiful like an actress or a model. Thank you for the sentiment, though.”

Sometime during my conversation with (y/n), Charlie had slipped away unnoticed. I didn’t really care at the moment, though, because how could she not think she was beautiful? I decided on a different tactic in the meantime.

“I refuse to allow you to say that, but I’ll let the subject drop for now. May I join you?” I asked and she gestured to the seat across from her. I think I threw her off the tiniest bit, however, when I sat in the seat next to her instead. She nervously moved a lock of hair behind her ear, and I smiled. She really was adorable.

“Charlie told me you were an actor,” (y/n) said quietly, and I nodded. “Theater or movies?”

“Both, actually,” I answered and she looked a bit impressed. Maybe that was just my ego playing tricks on my eyes.

“What movies have you been in?” She asked and I mentally sighed. _Well, there goes my anonymity._

“Well, I’ve been in a few films for Marvel, and several Indie productions,” I said, glancing up at her from my tea to see if she’d recognized me.

“Marvel? As in the comics?” She queried. _Oh no._ I nodded and she let out a small ‘hm’. “I didn’t realize they’d made them into movies. Which ones were you in?”

“Ah, well, um, I was in _Thor, The Avengers_ , and a movie that hasn’t been released yet called _Thor 2: The Dark World_. It’s the sequel to the first _Thor_ movie, and we only just finished filming,” I said. _She still hasn’t recognized me_ , I thought happily. _Maybe I’ve finally met a girl who’ll be able to form her own opinions about me._

“I’ll have to check them out,” (y/n) said smiling sweetly, and I couldn’t help but smile in return.

“Charlie said you were a writer,” I stated, and she nodded. “Got anything published yet?”

“Not yet, but I’m hoping this next idea will turn out to be my big break,” she said, and I was instantly hooked. Before I could ask about it, though, she looked at the clock in the corner wall of the café and gasped. “Oh, crap! I’m late for a doctor’s appointment!”

She gathered up her notebook and pen and tossed a random amount of money on the table to pay for her tea.

“It was really nice to meet you, Tom. I’m sorry, I’ve got to go,” she said, and I reached out to grab her arm before she could leave.

“Sorry, could I possibly get your number? I’d love to talk to you again sometime,” I asked and she pulled out only her pen. Taking my hand in hers she flipped it over and wrote her number on my palm with her name underneath. “Thank you, darling. Have a lovely day!”

“You’re welcome. Have a great day, Tom!”

Then she was sprinting out of the café and hailing a cab. I looked down at the numbers scrawled on my hand, and I quickly transferred them to my cell phone. _What a sweet girl_ , I thought as I paid for my tea and walked out into the sunshine. I passed Sour Sally on the sidewalk and hurried to turn back and open the door for her, earning me a glare and a reluctant ‘thank you’. _Well_ , I thought. _Some things never change._


	2. Reader

The day started like normal with a nice warm cup of Earl Grey from the little café down across the street from my flat. I had only just moved to London a few weeks ago, and I was already in love with the beautiful city. It just felt so…familiar, somehow. I don’t know why, but it felt as if I’d lived here my whole life. The writer in me found inspiration in almost every detail of my life here, prompting me to fill more and more pages with the sequel to my first novel. I had already been published under the pseudonym of Blake Page, yet I hadn’t told that to any of my friends. I preferred to sit back and watch their reactions to my debut novel without having the bias of the knowledge of my friendship to contend with. I didn’t want them to think that they had to like the book just because it was mine; I wanted their honest opinions. So far, I was proud to note that nearly all of them had recommended that I read my own book. They had no way of knowing that I was the author, so they couldn’t understand why I wasn’t taking their advice. If only they knew. Not even my new friends in the café knew my little secret, and I didn’t plan on telling them anytime soon.

This morning, I found myself at the halfway point in the plot, my hand flying in my little notebook as I articulated my thoughts. I heard the bell over the door ring, announcing the arrival of another customer. I looked up and found myself staring at a very attractive man. He was in a thin t-shirt and running shorts, and he looked as though he’d just run a marathon. He was quite tall, probably around or just over six feet in height, and he had curly reddish blond hair that was darkened a little by sweat. For all his evidence of a workout, though, he was still ridiculously attractive. I kept my eyes focused on my notebook and only glanced up when he turned to place his order.

_Damn_ , I thought. _He has one amazing ass!_ Over the years, I’d mastered the art of watching attractive guys without them seeing me. Most of the men I watched were out of my league, just like the man I was looking at now. He was altogether _too_ attractive for me to even have a chance with him. _Oh, my Lord! He moves so gracefully!_ I pretended to write as I noticed him pull Charlie down in a chair. I’d never seen him in here before. After a few moments, the two men walked over to my table, and I was finally introduced the Adonis. His name was Tom, and apparently he was the Shakespearean that all the regulars had told me about. From what they’d said, he was an actor; when I asked him, he confirmed that fact, and I found out that he’d been in several big time movies over the years.

Charlie, the big coward that he was, snuck off while Tom and I were conversing. Apparently, he’d told Tom that I was a writer, which made me thankful that I hadn’t told anybody about my novel getting published. I hated lying to him about that, but I’d probably never see him again. He’d probably forget about me the moment I walked out of the café. I looked at the clock and felt myself freaking out. I was late for my doctor’s appointment! I told Tom as much, but he stopped me to ask for my number. I gave it to him without a second thought and we parted with a promise that I’d watch some of his movies.

I sprinted outside, hailed a cab, and jumped inside. I gave the driver the address, and replayed my meeting with the extremely attractive Tom. He’d seemed almost relieved when I asked him what movies he’d been in. I thought he would’ve been offended that I hadn’t seen him in anything, but he acted like that was a good thing. _How very curious._ I thought about how he’d kissed my hand instead of shaking it and blushed at the memory. Tom had been so polite, and had even offered to leave me alone if he was making me uncomfortable. _Yes, you are_ , I’d wanted to say, _but it’s only because you’re so damned attractive._ I wondered if he was actually going to call me, or if I was just waiting for something that would never happen.

\---

I got home a few hours later, and collapsed on my sofa. The doctor had given me a clean bill of health after announcing that my sprained wrist had completely healed. I’d hurt it in my only attempt to lift a very full box of plates when I was moving into my flat, which I attributed to my inherent clumsiness. I was endlessly thankful that it hadn’t been the wrist of the hand that I write with, otherwise I’d be about twenty chapters behind in my writing.

I was still contemplating the odds that Tom would actually call me, when I heard my phone ring in my purse. I pulled it out and looked at the screen only to see a number that I didn’t recognize. Could…Could it be? I quickly answered it and tried to sound composed.

“Hello?”

“Um, hi! (Y/n)? This is Tom from the café. We met earlier today?” He said sounding a little hesitant, and I danced a quiet little jig. _He called! He called!_

“Oh, hi, Tom! What can I do for you?” I asked. I heard a small laugh from the other end, and I prayed that I hadn’t sounded ridiculous.

“Well, I was hoping that you would…I mean, I guess I was wondering if you would possibly join me for lunch tomorrow. If you can’t or you don’t want to, then I completely understand, I just thought I’d ask,” he said in a rush, and my breath caught.

“I-I’d love to, Tom,” I replied, and I silently thanked my lucky stars that I’d found that café.

“Great! Text me your address and I’ll pick you up. Um, would noon be alright?” Tom sounded a bit flustered, like he thought I wouldn’t say ‘yes’.

“That would be perfect,” I said, and I applauded myself on keeping my voice steady. “I’ll send you the information, and, um, I guess I’ll see you then.”

“Brilliant! I look forward to seeing you again, darling,” Tom said.

“I look forward to it, too,” I said, and we both hung up. _Oh, my God! He asked me out! Wait, was that really for a date, or was it just something people do when they make acquaintances?_ I’d never been on a date before, so I was starting to freak out a bit. Groaning, I dropped my phone onto my coffee table and went about the day’s business, hoping that tomorrow I wouldn’t make an idiot out of myself.


	3. Tom

I couldn’t believe that she said yes! I was going on my first date in months, and it was with a beautiful girl. _Wait, is this a date? We haven’t even talked about it. Maybe she just sees me as a strange man from a café who just sort of used his friends to stalk her. Oh, God, maybe this is a bad idea._ I shook myself out of my doubtful mood and tossed my phone back onto my bedside table. I’d been pacing around my bedroom with it in my hand for at least a couple of hours after I’d called (y/n). I really needed to get it together! This wasn’t my first rodeo, after all. There was absolutely nothing to be nervous about.

She just made me so…frantic, I suppose that would be the best word. I wanted to impress her, but I didn’t want her to see me as just another celebrity. I wanted her to see the real me, the me who wore sweatpants and didn’t give a flying fuck about fame. I wanted her to see the me that the media misses so often in their articles. She was the kind of girl who made me want to be a better person. I collapsed on top of my bed and groaned into the pillows. How was I in so deep already? I’d just met (y/n) for God’s sake! I decided that the best way to prepare for tomorrow would be to watch an old film and just head to bed, so that’s what I did.

\---

It was an hour before I had to pick (y/n) up, and I was almost hyperventilating. True, she only lived a few doors down and across the street, but I was so nervous. What if I came off as a complete idiot? I was pacing around my flat like a madman, thinking about how beautiful she was and how badly I didn’t want to screw this up. I looked at my watch once more and only two minutes had passed. _Oh, my God! Why did time pass so slowly?_ I hoped that (y/n) would like the idea that I had for lunch. I’d packed a picnic basket full of food, and I was going to drive her down to a little spot that I’d found on the back of the Thames. It was such a peaceful little place, and it had a wonderful view of the river, so I hoped that (y/n) would like it, too. I went over my checklist once more in my head and paced around my flat for a bit before I looked at my watch again.

When it was finally time to leave, I pulled my Jaguar up to the front of her building and pressed the button for her flat on the intercom, and she buzzed me in. I had to restrain myself from simply sprinting to the lift, choosing rather to walk like a civilized human would, before I stabbed the button for her floor harder than it deserved. _Sorry, button_ , I mentally apologized. _I didn’t mean to take my nervous energy out on you._ The lift dinged to announce that I’d reached my desired floor, and I nearly retched. I hadn’t felt this nervous since my very first date. _Come on, Hiddleston. Pull yourself together._ I walked over to her door and knocked lightly; I only had to wait a few seconds before the door was opened to reveal the most gorgeous girl I’d ever seen in my life! (Y/n) stood in front of me in a light summer dress that was light blue, just like her eyes. _She’s way out of my league_ , I thought as my mouth curled upwards in a nervous smile.

“Hi, Tom,” (y/n) said as she opened the door wider and ushered me inside. I couldn’t get over the way the flowing fabric of her dress made her skin look like it was made of the smoothest porcelain. She was just so…wow! I almost felt underdressed even though I’d gone with a dark blue dress shirt and a black pair of slacks. I made all of those observations in a matter of a second, and I turned in time to see (y/n) shutting the door behind her and releasing a shaky breath. _Could she possibly be nervous? Why? She’s the impressive one, here!_

“You look absolutely stunning, darling,” I said and I closed the distance between us, bringing her knuckles to my lips. A beautiful blush wove its way across her cheeks, and I smiled even wider than before. “Are you ready?”

“Thanks, and yes, I am,” she said, and she gestured to the small purse strapped around her upper body. She looked shyly at her feet before she spoke again. “Y-You look pretty amazing yourself, by the way.”

I reached my hand out and lifted her chin until she was looking into my eyes again.

“Thank you, (y/n),” I said, and she blushed even brighter. We exited her flat and I offered my arm. I heard her mutter a ‘thank you’ before she took it, and she looked at me like I’d come from an alien planet when I walked a little ahead of her to open the car door for her. Again, she muttered a quiet ‘thank you’ before sliding into the passenger seat. I hurried around to my side and got us going in the right direction.

“So, where exactly are we going, Tom?” She asked. I glanced at her, and I noticed that she was fiddling with the hem of her dress, which rested just below her knees. I felt a light stirring in my groin area, which I quickly tamped down. (Y/n) was extremely shy as it was; she didn’t need Little Tom making an appearance and scaring her off.

“It’s a little spot I found years ago when I was a kid. I won’t tell you where, though, because I want it to be a surprise,” I replied, and (y/n) let out a small ‘ah’ of comprehension. I hoped that she would like this place. I’d never shown it to anybody before, and the fact that I was willing to share it now showed me just how far I’d fallen in such a short time. I hoped for all that I was worth that I wouldn’t fuck this up.


	4. Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably won't be updating any of my stories until after July 17th. I'm going to be taking a vacation from everything including writing. Unless I have an idea that just forces me to write while I'm on my vacation, then this might be the last update you get until the 17th. You have my sincerest apologies.

When a light knock issued on my door, I forced myself to take a deep breath. _Here goes nothing_ , I thought, and I turned to the knob. Tom was standing just outside my door and he was dressed to the nines. His dark blue dress shirt was exquisite, clinging to all the right places, and his black slacks hugged his ass beautifully. _He really does have a nice ass_ , I observed as he hurried ahead of me to open the car door. What a gentleman! Soon, we were on the road in his Jaguar that probably needed more insurance than my flat and all my possessions combined. Tom wouldn’t tell me where we were headed, so I tried to work out which direction we were going. Since I’d only been here a short while and hadn’t explored all of the smaller roads yet, I was completely lost after a few minutes. Tom must have sensed my confusion; he reached a hand over and tentatively took one of mine in his gentle grasp.

“Don’t worry, I’m not a serial killer. We’re almost there, I promise,” he said with a small reassuring grin. I prayed that he didn’t notice how sweaty my palms were. He didn’t let go of my hand the rest of the way there, and I smiled to myself as I watched the city of London disappearing in the rearview mirror. There were fewer cars on this little side road, and there were more trees and open areas lining the road. Finally, Tom pulled off the road and into a small parking lot. It looked like it used to be a place for people to check their oil; after all, it was just big enough for two or three cars. Tom jumped out of the car and jogged around to my side to open the door for me, catching me in mid-reach for the handle. I got out and said a quiet ‘thank you. “You’re welcome, darling. Now, if you’ll follow me, I’ll lead you to our destination.”

Tom had a picnic basket in one hand, and he offered me his other arm in a gentlemanly gesture. I felt myself blush as I took his arm and allowed him to lead me toward an old-looking path at the side of the car park. The path itself was no more than grass that had been worn down over time, but it was still clearly visible.

“So (y/n), how’s your potential novel coming?” Tom asked, thankfully breaking the silence. His big blue eyes were looking at me attentively as if he would miss an important detail if he looked away for even a second. I had to look away and gather my thoughts before I spoke, otherwise, I might have said something embarrassing.

“It’s progressing nicely, thank you for asking,” I said, and I decided to quickly change the subject. “Any offers for new roles, or is it too soon after _Thor 2_?”

“I’m flattered that you remembered my last project, and yes, there have been several offers. I’m very thankful for each one that I get, because it means that I’m still giving everything that I have and leaving my heart in my roles,” Tom replied and I was momentarily floored. He was so open and honest and deep about his work. “I’ve actually been given the opportunity to do a Shakespearean play here in London.”

“Oh, really? Which one?” I asked, feeling a bit too eager. Tom clearly reciprocated my enthusiasm, because I saw a twinkle in his eye that shone brighter than usual and his smile was a mile wide.

“ _Coriolanus_ ,” he answered, and I internally squealed. “Do you know it?”

“Well, I spent quite some time going around to bookstores here in London trying to find a copy, and I only just found one last week. I haven’t had a chance to read it yet, but I think, given the fact that you’re going to be in the play, that I’m going to move it up on my list of books to read,” I said smiling at him. Tom laughed gently and ducked under a low-hanging branch. For once I was glad that I was nearly a foot shorter than he was.

“It’s just over that bend up there,” Tom said after we’d been walking for a while. I hoped that this would be worth the long walk in these flats. Knowing Tom, though, it would be spectacular; my theory was proved correct when we turned the corner he’d mentioned. Before us was a simply marvelous view of the Thames with a small sandy bank that set a perfect scene for a relaxing afternoon. “What do you think?”

“Oh, my God! This place is absolutely gorgeous, Tom! How did you find it?” I asked turning to face him before walking a bit further onto the sand. I slipped off my flats and let my feet sink into the sand, releasing a sigh of contentment.

“Well, I go for a run every morning, and one day I was just so fired up that I ran for a while—farther than I’d ever been, actually—and stumbled across this place while I was walking it off. Since then, I always come back here whenever I need solitude. You’re the first person I’ve bought here, actually,” he replied, opening the basket and pulling out a blanket. I walked over and helped him spread it out, but Tom insisted that I allow him to lay out the food. While he was doing that, I couldn’t help but realize how very personal this place is and how much it must mean for Tom to share it with me. Immediately a wave of guilt washed over me for not telling him about my book. He’d already shared so much with me that it would be wrong of me to hold it back for much longer. _That’s it_ , I thought. _I’m going to tell him._

I walked back over to where the picnic was laid out and Tom caught my eye. I couldn’t help but smile when he did, because his smile was just so damn contagious.

“Tom, this is beautiful. Thank you so much for showing me his place,” I said as I sat on the blanket next to him. He blushed lightly and waved it off with an ‘it’s my pleasure’. _Here we go._ “Tom, I…You’ve trusted me with so much in the last few days, and…Well, I haven’t told you the whole truth yet. I’ve never told anybody else this, because I didn’t want them to think any differently about me or about my...”

I trailed off for a moment before taking a deep breath and continuing.

“Tom, do you remember how I told you that I hadn’t been published yet?” I asked and he nodded, a look of confusion took the place of his smile. “Well, I didn’t think I would ever see you again, so I didn’t think that it would matter. Tom, I-I have been published, but not under my own name. I’ve been using a pseudonym. I’m so, so sorry that I didn’t tell you, but I’ve never told anybody else, not even my family and friends. I’ll understand if you don’t want to see me again after I lied to you, but you have to know that it was with the best of intentions and that I didn’t want anybody to think that they were under an obligation to like my book just because they knew me.”

I mumbled another apology while I looked down at my hands with renewed fascination. For a long moment Tom said absolutely nothing.

“So if you’ve never told anybody, why are you telling me?” Tom asked and I looked up hesitantly.

“I don’t really know, I just feel like I can trust you,” I replied and I winced when he turned his face away. The expression on his face was unreadable. “I’m so sorry that I lied to you, Tom.”

“What is it? Your pseudonym, that is,” Tom asked turning his gaze back to meet mine. This was the bit that he might not believe.

“Blake Page,” I said and I tried to make him see how true it was. I hoped that he would see that I would never lie to him again—that I would never keep anything from him again. His mouth dropped open in shock and then the corners of his lips turned up in a smile, to my surprise.

“You’re Blake Page? Seriously? You’re not pulling my leg? You’re entirely serious?” Tom asked and I answered a quick ‘yes, yes, no, yes’. Tom started laughing and I stared at him for a moment. “Oh, my God! I read your novel in one five-hour sitting! It was incredible, and I promise I’m not just saying that. You’re an absolutely brilliant author!”

“Y-You liked my book?” I asked and Tom nodded enthusiastically. “Wait, and you’re not mad at me?”

“Of course not,” Tom said and he waved a hand as if to brush my question away. “Sometimes anonymity has its perks.”

“Oh, thank God. And thank you for your lovely compliments,” I said.

“You’re welcome. You deserve it for writing such a wonderful novel.”

I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks, and I ducked my head muttering another ‘thank you’. Tom slipped a finger under my chin and raised my head until I was forced to look into his eyes once more.

“There’s no need to be embarrassed. Actually, if one of us should be embarrassed, then it’s me. I mean, I did just turn into a complete fanboy for a moment, for which I apologize profusely, by the way,” he said, and I shook my head.

“No, there’s no need for you to apologize. I’m quite flattered that you’ve even heard of my pseudonym.”

We both talked for a few more minutes about various novels, authors, and their merits while we ate. I realized then that I’d never been quite as content with anybody as I was with Tom in that moment. _Well_ , I thought. _At least I didn’t completely mess up this date._


	5. Tom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I hope this chapter makes up for it. There will be smut soon, I promise! This just has a lot more plot than I'd originally planned.

_I’m on a date with Blake Page! Oh, my God! I’m on a date with my favorite author!_ My thoughts couldn’t stop racing as we talked about our reading preferences and then shifted to other topics. I tried to hold back my excitement, but after about twenty minutes, I simply couldn’t stop myself.

“I’m so sorry, but I just have to ask you. Where did you get your inspiration for your character Matthew? He was so realistic!” I immediately regretted how asking her about it, but I just had to know. Matthew had been the heart and soul of the book, even though the critics had all thought that he’d been a weak character. He’d essentially held the plot together and saved the main character’s life on multiple occasions; he was my favorite character, by far. (Y/n) shook her head and set her empty plate down on the blanket next to her.

“No, no, don’t apologize! I’m glad that you’re interested. I based different aspects of his personality on different people. For instance, his kindness, his strength, and his valor all came from my dad. The way that the main character felt safe around Matthew came from a former teacher of mine who remains a friend of mine to this day,” she said, and I loved how she was really opening up and getting excited about the topic. Her brows furrowed a bit, and she looked at me with curiosity in her eyes. “I’m surprised you asked about Matthew. Most people are usually interested in the main character’s love interest, Michael.”

“Matthew was my favorite character, actually, because he seemed so genuine and so…deep. In my opinion, as a humble reader, I saw more depth to his character than people give him credit for. I thought you did a wonderful job writing him,” I said, and she blushed that beautiful shade of pink that made her look like an angel. Her lips looked so inviting. “M-May I kiss you?”

I realized how forward I’d been when her head raised and her eyes snapped open.

“I-I’m so sorry, that was extremely forward. I hope I didn’t offend you,” I said, blushing.

“No, you’re fine. There’s no need to apologize, it’s just that…well…” She trailed off, and I thought that I knew what she meant. _She just doesn’t want to kiss you, you idiot. You’ve already scared her off, and you’re only forty-five minutes into your date._ I was so preoccupied with my thoughts that I almost missed her next whispered words. “It’s just that I’ve never been kissed before, and I didn’t think that you’d want to kiss somebody so inexperienced.”

_What?_

“Y-You’ve never been kissed before?” I asked. “How is that possible? You’re so beautiful; I’d have thought that somebody so amazing would have a line of suitors just waiting to sweep you off your feet!”

(Y/n) blushed brightly at my comment and a small smile tugged at her lips. I reached a hand forward and cupped her cheek, brushing my thumb across her skin with care. Her eyes slowly slid back up to meet mine and I smiled encouragingly.

“May I be the first to kiss you?” I asked, allowing my fingers to brush an errant strand of hair out of (y/n)’s face.

“Yes,” she breathed, releasing a nervous breath.

“Don’t be frightened,” I murmured before leaning forward and brushing my lips tentatively over hers. They were so soft! I barely suppressed a moan when (y/n) sealed our lips together a little tighter and brought one of her hands up to rest on my chest. I covered her hand with mine and squeezed it gently as our lips pulsed against each other in a wet dance. When her tongue ran across my bottom lip, I couldn’t help but moan and open my mouth for her. She sucked my tongue into her mouth, and my immediate thought was _if she’s never been kissed before, then where did she learn to do that?_ When we broke apart panting for air, I brought (y/n)’s hand that had been resting on my chest up to my lips to kiss her knuckles. “Thank you, sweet girl.”

“For what?” she asked, sounding genuinely confused. I brushed my nose against hers and couldn’t help but chuckle lightly.

“For allowing me the honor of being your first. Was it good for you?” I asked, hoping that I’d done alright.

“I have nothing to compare it to, but yes. It was very good,” she said. We talked together for a long while afterward, unable to keep our hands to ourselves, before (y/n) spotted the small dock a little ways down the bank. “Have you ever been down to that before?”

“I have, but not in a long while. Do you want to go?” I asked, and (y/n) nodded her head sheepishly. I jumped to my feet and tugged her up with me. “Then let’s go.”

I took off my shoes and socks baring my feet just as (y/n) had, and offered her my arm. We strolled down in the direction of the dock and I could envision many more such walks together. I could even imagine a scene in which (y/n) and I were each holding one of our toddler’s hands and leading them down the bank. _Oh, for God’s sake! You just met her and you’re already planning to have a family? She barely even let you kiss her, you tit,_ I thought, but I couldn’t get the scene out of my head.

“Is something wrong?”

I snapped out of my reverie and realized that I’d been staring at (y/n) the whole time.

“No, sorry, I was just thinking about how beautiful you look and how lucky I am that you agreed to come here today,” I stated, and my angel blushed. I brought us to a stop in the sand and turned to face her. “You blush so prettily.”

I then kissed both of her burning cheeks and her forehead. Given how shy she was, I was shocked when she boldly leaned forward and captured my lips with hers. I kissed her back, feeling her arms wrap around my neck and threading my own around her waist. I felt more than heard (y/n) moan against my lips, prompting me to do the same. We each pulled the other closer and closer until it felt like we were melting into one being. When we separated, (y/n) laid her head on my chest, and I rested mine on top of hers. She could probably hear my heart pounding rapidly against my ribcage. I kissed the top of her head gently and rubbed my hands in circles on her lower back.

“You smell nice,” she muttered into my shirt and I chuckled lightly. I was suddenly hyperaware of the scent of her shampoo wafting up from her hair.

“Mmm, so do you, darling,” I replied before kissing the top of her head once more. I don’t know how long we stood there in each other’s embrace, but when we finally snapped out of it, I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and she wrapped hers around my waist. We continued toward the dock leaning on each other for support and never letting go.


	6. Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a little bit of smut. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just got so caught up in stuff...anyway, here you go! :) Hope you enjoy the update.

Tom and I headed back into the city a while later, and he parked outside my building. He sprinted around to my side of his car and opened the door for me, and I muttered a quick ‘thank you.’ He insisted on escorting me to my door, so I led the way back up to my apartment.

“I had a wonderful time, today,” I said, attempting to make small talk so my nerves wouldn’t show. Was he expecting something more than just walking me to my door, or would he be a gentleman? I felt my stomach flip at the thought of having to reject him.

“I’m glad. So did I, darling,” Tom said with a smile. “Are you alright? You went very pale, all of a sudden.”

“Hm? Oh, I’m fine, I just…I’m fine,” I said, stuttering and stumbling over my words. Apparently, I didn’t sound very convincing, because Tom gently touched my elbow and drew me to a stop.

“Did I say something to make you uncomfortable, darling? If I did, then I wholeheartedly apologize,” he said, with a small concerned frown creasing his brow. “Tell me what to do, and I’ll do everything in my power to make it right.”

“No, no! Tom, you didn’t do anything!” I said, and he heaved a sigh of relief. “I was just over-thinking.”

“Oh, thank God,” he breathed. “I’m so glad that it wasn’t me. What were you over-thinking?”

“It’s nothing,” I replied, and he raised his eyebrows.

“It can’t be nothing if it worried you,” Tom said, gently holding my shoulders. “Please, tell me what’s wrong, darling. I don’t like seeing you in distress.”

I worried my lower lip for a moment before I answered him.

“I just…I know some guys expect… _a lot_ on the first date…” I said, trailing off and hoping Tom would understand what I was getting at. A look of comprehension flitted across his feature and his eyes widened.

“Oh! No, darling, I would never ask that of you on the first date,” he said, cupping my chin. “I wouldn’t ever ask you unless you wanted it. Okay?”

I nodded my head and felt my blush deepening as Tom wrapped his arms around me and held me close to him. I returned his embrace and allowed myself to relax into his warmth with a sigh. One of his hands snaked up and gently wove its way into my hair while the other rubbed slowly up and down my back.

“Were you really afraid that I was going to invite myself in?” He asked, and I murmured an embarrassed ‘yes’. “What sort of men have you been hearing about, love? I mean, if your friends have been dating men like this, then they’ve not been dating gentlemen. I promise you right now that I will never go further than you wish. All you have to do is tell me to stop and I’ll stop, alright?”

“Okay,” I whispered into his shoulder. I hated how small my voice sounded, and I wondered if he’d even heard me. Then he pulled back slightly and kissed my forehead, smiling like he was looking at somebody precious.

But I couldn’t be. Tom was an actor. I couldn’t be more than a flavor of the month to him. He probably dated a different girl in every town he visited. My heart sank at the prospect despite the smiling Brit in front of me. I squashed the warm fuzzy feeling that he’d inspired in me, reconstructing the wall that I’d never taken down until today.

Tom leaned in and kissed me softly, and I reciprocated, trying not to let my feelings get involved. If they did, it would make it so much harder to let him go when he inevitably left to go back to his models and actresses and gorgeous women fawning over his every move.

“Darling, I’d love to see you again. May I have the privilege of calling on you sometime soon?” Tom asked, and I agreed. He probably wouldn’t even think of me again, but I tried not to think about that as he kissed me again. “Good evening, (y/n).”

“Good evening, Tom,” I replied as I opened my door. I closed it behind me and leaned against it, sighing. If I wasn’t so mousy, Tom would probably call me back, but I was just so pathetically shy. I’d probably never see him again.

And with that rather depressing thought, I locked my door and went to take a shower. I turned on the tap to the tub, turning to face the sink and leaning my hands on the counter. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, remembering how wonderful his lips felt as they pressed so gently against my own. Carefully, so I wouldn’t disrupt my lovely train of thought, I started stripping out of my dress. In my mind, Tom pushed me up against a wall and started trailing those beautiful, wonderful lips down my neck as he lifted my legs up to wrap around his hips. I allowed my hands to come up and squeeze my breasts as I stepped into the tub and sank down into its warmth. I felt a twinge of shame as I slid my hand down to my clit and started tracing small circles around the sensitive little bud. I worked myself up to my peak fairly quickly, and soon I arched my back and came hard.

“Tom,” I gasped as I clawed at the side of the tub through my orgasm. Breathing shallowly, I allowed myself to relax a bit before finally washing up. Then the guilt about what I had just done hit me, and I dropped the bar of soap I was using into the water as my hand went slack. “Oh God. What have I done?”


	7. Tom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more smut for your reading pleasure.

As (y/n) closed her door behind her, I silently congratulated myself for remaining in control of my body’s baser urges. God knows that woman did more to me than I’d thought possible. I mean, just being near her was completely intoxicating. I shook my head, allowing myself to smile as I turned and headed back to my car. I’d never felt quite like this after only having been on a first date with a woman, but then I’d never met a woman quite like (y/n). The drive home was quick, but when I got back to my building, I chanced a glance down, saw my trousers starting to tent and decided that it would be best if I got to my room as quickly as possible. I grabbed the picnic basket and used it to shield my lower half as I made my way quickly to the elevator.

“Hold the lift!” I voice shouted, and I reflexively stopped the doors from shutting. The man who got on was none other than the man who’s flat was directly below mine: Mr. Milton. He was an elderly gentleman who’d tell anybody who’d listen that he used to be a lady’s man. He once had a little too much to drink and told me about at least seven of his conquests in graphic detail, by which time I was thoroughly embarrassed. I smiled politely at the old man, but internally I groaned. He glanced at my attire and I moved the picnic basket back in front of my unseemly erection. “Hello, Tom. Been out with a lady, I see? Good! Good! I was just saying to my old chums the other day that you needed to get the old saber polished while it’s still sharp, if you take my meaning.”

The older man elbowed me a little too hard in the ribs, and I did my best to laugh politely along with him. Secretly, though, I was a little uncomfortable being in the same elevator with him.

“So, what’s her name this week? Sadie? Maggie? Tisha? I always did like the name Tisha. Well, Tom?” He asked, and I got a little irritated. How dare he suggest that I would be so callous as to sleep with that many women for the hell of it? I actually cared about (y/n), and she was the only one that I’d taken the chance to court in quite a while. “Tom, are you alright? You’ve gone quiet all of a sudden.”

I gritted my teeth and forced a smile.

“I’m fine, sir, but I don’t treat women like that,” he looked confused, but I plunged onward. “I don’t buy into one-night stands. When I meet a girl I like, I woo her. I take my time with her, and that’s precisely what I’m doing now. I would appreciate it, sir, if you didn’t treat my girlfriend as if she was a piece of meat. Good evening.”

I strode out of the elevator quickly as the door opened to my floor. Mr. Milton lived on the floor below. I hadn’t pressed the button for his floor, and I knew I should apologize, but I hurried to my door and locked it behind me without a word. I set the picnic basket on the counter in the kitchen and walked back to my bedroom. Unbuttoning my shirt, I looked out the big window beside my bed. The city lights winked at me as I allowed my anger to fade away and my thoughts strayed to (y/n). A gentle smile worked its way across my lips as I remembered the shy way she’d looked at me after we’d kissed for the first time. There was such passion hidden behind those eyes just waiting to be unleashed…if only I could find a way to make her feel safe enough to show her true self without being afraid that something would happen. But her lips—Oh, her lips!—had shown no such tentative tendencies when she’d taken the initiative and kissed me herself. They were so soft and pliant, practically melting when they made contact with mine, and her soft whimpers—good God—they made me weak in the knees.

“Shit,” I breathed as I felt my trousers becoming painfully tight around my swollen cock. I slid my shirt off my shoulders and tossed it into the hamper near the nightstand. I toed off my shoes and undid my belt before I sat on the edge of the bed, unbuttoning my trousers and freeing my straining member with a sigh. I spread my legs wide and took myself in hand, imagining that it was her fingers instead of mine that were wrapped in a loose ring around my cock. Taking slow strokes, I closed my eyes and remembered the way (y/n) had felt pressed up against me when I’d hugged her. A fleeting thought ran through my brain that this wasn’t the gentlemanly thing to do, but that was quickly silenced when my finger hit a sensitive patch on the underside of my cock making me whimper and buck up into my hand.

I moaned and rubbed myself faster imagining that (y/n)’s innocent little lips were sucking me deeper and deeper into her sweet mouth. I shouldn’t have been doing that, but it felt so good…so damn good…

“(Y/n)…oh, fuck! (Y/n)!” I shouted as I came in long spurts all over my hand. Panting and breathing her name, I tried to catch my breath as I collapsed back onto the bed sounding like I’d run a marathon. I hadn’t come that hard in…I couldn’t remember how long. I couldn’t remember much of anything at that point, other than how beautiful and sweet this girl was that I’d met. Her eyes, her hair, her sweet little voice…

I groaned aloud.

“Good God. What have you done, Hiddleston?” I asked, looking at my sinful seed cooling on my stomach and my hand. What had I done?


	8. Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is fluff and feels. Sorry not sorry.

The morning after my first date with Tom, I awoke feeling wonderfully content. Then reality came back to smack me in face and I remembered that I couldn’t really mean anything to him. I was just another in probably a long list of women whom he’d charmed into believing that he cared about them.

Then I remembered how I’d still touched myself at the thought of him—how I’d called his name—and I promptly felt sick to my stomach.

“Oh, God,” I breathed as I got out of bed and walked to the kitchen to make some coffee. I glanced down at my cell phone, which was on the counter, and saw that I had one new text message. Pressing the start button on the coffee maker, I opened the message and gasped audibly when I saw that it was from Tom.

**_Darling, I had a wonderful time yesterday. I hope you slept well. :) I was wondering if you’d like to have dinner tomorrow night. – Tom xo_ **

I felt a smile stretch across my lips, before I had the chance to repress it. _You’re nothing to an actor like him. He’s probably got a girlfriend on every continent. Just play it cool._ I looked at the time stamp on the message and saw that he’d sent it only minutes ago. _I’ll wait a while before I respond,_ I thought, and I turned my attention back to the burbling coffee pot in front of me. Yes, coffee would help me understand all this better. I poured myself a cup and took a long, bracing sip, contemplating what I should say, if anything, in response to Tom’s text. I couldn’t very well leave him high and dry without a response, but I couldn’t let myself fall so deeply into this that when he did eventually cut ties with me I’d be hurt.

“What if he really does feel something for you, you idiot?” I asked myself, but I mentally wrote that off as completely impossible. There was no way. So I finished my coffee and walked back to my room to find something to wear. Maybe a walk would cheer me up. It wasn’t cold, but there was always the chance of rain, so I dressed accordingly with a t-shirt and a nice pair of jeans. I grabbed an umbrella and my cell phone on the way out, trying to work out my latest plot twist as I hummed a vacant tune.

I contemplated going into the café as I walked down the street, and I thought, _why not?_ I ordered a cup of Earl Grey and turned to find a table. My usual table was open, and I’d started walking toward it when I heard a voice that I never thought I’d come to dread.

“(Y/n)! Hello, my lovely!” Charlie called, standing from the table he was currently sharing with—oh no—Tom. I plastered a small smile on my face with much effort as the two stood and walked over to greet me. Charlie leaned in and kissed my cheek, and Tom did the same, much to my surprise. “How are you this beautiful morning?”

“I’m fine, Charlie,” I replied in a small voice. I turned my eyes to my date from the previous day and tried to meet his gaze, but I couldn’t. “Hello, Tom.”

“Hello, (y/n). I trust you slept well?” He asked, and I nodded. Then he did the unthinkable. “Charlie, will you give us a moment?”

The older man looked a little confused before his eyes widened and his lips formed a small ‘o’ of comprehension. He nodded politely to me and winked at Tom, slapping his shoulder as he walked away to give us some privacy. I felt Tom’s fingers cup my chin and tilt my head up until I was forced to look into his eyes. There was a smile on his lips, and I may have imagined a twinkle in his eyes.

“Hi,” he said in a quiet voice. I smiled sheepishly and he kissed my forehead before gesturing to the chairs. We both sat and he looked at me expectantly.

“Hi,” I said in an equally quiet voice, and I tucked a lock of hair behind my ear.

“Did you, um, did you get my text?” Tom asked, and I mentally cursed myself for not replying.

“I-I did, and I was going to reply to it while I had my tea,” I lied, and Tom leaned forward on his arms a little.

“May I ask what you were going to say?”

_Shit,_ I thought. _He couldn’t have given me a couple more minutes to come up with a reply, I suppose._

“I was going to say yes,” I blurted before my brain had time to think through the problem. “What time were you thinking?”

Tom chuckled a little.

“I’ll be honest, I hadn’t even considered a time, because I didn’t dare to hope that you’d agree,” he said, and I felt my eyes widen involuntarily. _He was afraid that I wouldn’t say yes to him?_ “How about I pick you up at 6:30? We can have a nice dinner at my place and watch a movie if you want.”

“Sure,” I said, and I mentally berated myself. Hadn’t I only just thought about how I shouldn’t let this go much further? Wasn’t I afraid only a few minutes ago that I would let my emotions get too involved and get hurt when he left? “That sounds nice, Tom.”

“Brilliant! I have to go talk to my agent about _Coriolanus,_ but I’m so glad I got to see you before I started my day,” he said, standing. Before I could react, Tom leaned in and kissed my lips soundly. I reciprocated the best I could, given how shocked I was at this development. When he finally pulled back, I had forgotten all of the reasons I’d come up with for not dating Tom. I’m sure there was a goofy grin on my face as the handsome actor walked out the door and into the sunlight, but I didn’t care.

“You’re smitten with that one, aren’t you?” A voice asked, and I shook myself out of my thoughts in time to register Sally sitting down across from me. “Cat got your tongue?”

“N-No, I just—“

“Oh, don’t give me that, girlie. It’s plain to see that you care about him,” Sally said, sipping her tea.

“I shouldn’t, though,” I replied, and she frowned at me. “I mean, he’s an actor, and I’m just…me. He couldn’t possibly be seriously considering me as a viable option, could he?”

“Ha! That’s what you think! You should’ve heard what he was saying to Charlie before you got here,” Sally said, and I leaned forward eagerly, trying to silently encourage her to keep speaking. “Oh, don’t look at me, dearie. It was Charlie he was talking to, not me. I’ll not be accused of eavesdropping. If you want to know what Tom said, go ask Charlie.”

“I might just,” I said, lying through my teeth. If Tom had talked to Charlie about me, it couldn’t have been anything worth hearing. I was too afraid of what I might hear. Instead, I got to my feet and walked back to my apartment.


	9. Tom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooooooo sorry it took me so long to update! Life kinda got in the way.

A second date with (y/n)? How did I get so lucky? All I had to do now was clean my apartment so it didn’t look as if an elephant had run through on a rampage. I hurried home from the café and made a quick call to my agent about rehearsal times for _Coriolanus_ before assessing the cleanliness situation.

“Oh…dear God,” I breathed, running my hands through my hair and surveying the royal mess in front of me. “Who knew one man could make such a mess?”

Books were strewn willy-nilly on end tables and the sofa and other areas where one can sit. I heaved a deep sigh and got started cleaning up. Hours later, my apartment was marginally better. I’d dusted and managed to corral my various possessions back into their proper places. I was the typical bachelor when it came to cleanliness, or rather the lack of it. Time had really flown; it felt like I’d only been cleaning for a few minutes, but it was nearly dinner time.

“I wonder what (y/n)’s doing tonight,” I thought aloud as I wandered to the kitchen to scrounge out something to eat. _Oh, right! Don’t forget to buy groceries, otherwise you won’t be able to feed your date tomorrow._ Oh, that was a terrifying thought! I could just imagine picking (y/n) up and bringing her back to my apartment only to call for takeout like a classless prick. She wouldn’t think very much of me then, would she? I’d already gotten the feeling that she didn’t really want to go on our date tomorrow, and I could only imagine what a fuck up like that would do to her opinion of me. She’d probably never want to see me again. I felt an ice pick pierce my heart at the very idea of losing her.

“Tomorrow, I’m going to put my best foot forward and treat her like a queen,” I said in an attempt to motivate myself. It worked for a few minutes, but butterflies still fluttered around in attack formation in my stomach.

\---

The next morning, I ran to the supermarket and bought everything I needed for a gourmet meal. _Is she a vegetarian? She didn’t mention it? Maybe I’ll make two dishes and if she says something, I’ll be prepared. Yeah! That sounds good! Good thinking, self!_ My internal conversation continued thusly for the duration of my shopping trip, possibly turning into a verbal one at random intervals. Come to think of it, that might have been the reason the little old lady in the produce section was looking at me so strangely.

I hurried home and put everything away, praying that I hadn’t forgotten anything. The next few hours were spent showering and trying to figure out if I was dressed too formally or too casually for a night in. I finally settled on a variation of my outfit from our previous date: a white button-down and black trousers. Looking at myself in the mirror, I was forced to acknowledge that I looked at least as nervous as I felt. I closed my eyes and ran my hand through my hair once more, trying to clear my mind so I wouldn’t say something stupid.

“Alright, Hiddleston. You can do this,” I said, trying to channel my inner King Henry but only finding the terrified Captain Nicholls as he rode into battle. “Here goes nothing.”

I drove to (y/n)’s place, taking the elevator once more and refraining from unnecessary roughness toward the button for her floor, this time. I took a deep breath as I knocked on her door and promptly stopped breathing when her door opened. She was flawless in her green blouse and blue jeans. Such a mundane outfit had never looked more incredible to me than this one did on (y/n).

“Hello, darling. You look incredible,” I praised, smiling as she invited me in.

“Thank you, Tom,” she said in a quiet voice, not meeting my gaze. “I’ll just get my jacket.”

We were soon out the door, and I opened the door to my car for her again. (Y/n) still looked shocked when I did things like that for her. Did she think I was going to stop? Within minutes, we were back in my apartment.

“Before I cook, do you have any allergies, darling?” I asked, and she shook her head in the negative. “Are you a vegetarian?” Another shake of the head. “Aright, then you just relax, and I’ll make dinner.”

“Can I help, Tom?” She asked in her sweet voice.

“You shouldn’t have to do anything, darling,” I said, turning in time to find her pulling herself up to sit on the counter. Her blouse pulled up just a little for a fraction of a second to reveal a thin strip of skin…such smooth, beautiful skin. _Oh, love, if only you knew the thoughts running through my mind right now, you wouldn’t be sitting there so casually._ I swallowed thickly and turned away a little so she wouldn’t see the blush forming on my cheeks. My cock stirred a little in my pants, and I concentrated on the ingredients in my hands in an effort to keep not-so-little me at bay. “Do you enjoy watching people cook?”

“I do, as a matter of fact,” she said with a smile. _Oh, that smile could beguile even the coldest of hearts._ “Do you like it when people watch you cook?”

“Oh, absolutely. I’m a bit of an exhibitionist,” I said with a playful smile. If only she knew how true that was. “Which is not surprising if you consider my career.”

“Then I suppose I’m a voyeur,” she retorted, and I had to force my mouth to stay shut. _Damn, does she realize how sexy that sounds?_ “Which is not surprising considering _my_ career.”

“Really? Then I suppose we’re perfectly suited to one another,” I replied with what I hoped was an easy chuckle. Perhaps I’d judged her reaction incorrectly yesterday. Maybe she was just nervous, after all. We chatted aimlessly as I finished cooking the steaks and tossed a quick salad together. Soon I was pulling out a chair at my table for (y/n) to sit down, and she was thanking me in her shy way again. “So how’s your book coming?”

“It’s moving along faster than I thought it would, actually. Maybe a little too fast, now that I think about it,” she said, and I raised my eyebrows. “The plot just seems to be moving so quickly, and I feel like the main character is having trouble keeping up.”

I set down my fork, suddenly thinking that we weren’t talking about the book anymore. (Y/n) set down her utensils as well, and her brow furrowed a little in anxiety. Oh, this couldn’t be good.

“The way things are going, it just doesn’t feel plausible. I mean, the two main characters don’t have hardly anything in common, and they lead completely different lives,” she said, and I felt a ball of lead drop into my stomach. “I mean she really likes him, you know? But he couldn’t like her back the way she wants.”

“Why not?” I asked, confused and afraid of the answer.

“Because he’s somebody important, and she’s nobody,” she said, and I immediately started shaking my head in denial. If this was what I thought it was, then I couldn’t let her keep talking. I had to stop her, but I couldn’t find the words as my world was torn down around my ears in crumbling heaps of rubble. Tears started flowing down her face as she continued in a hushed voice. “He could never care for somebody like her. She should break it off before she starts to care too much, because if she starts to care, it’ll hurt just that much more when he eventually leaves her for somebody better.”

“No—“

“Yes—

“He cares deeply for her—more deeply than he could ever admit, even to himself. If she broke it off with him now, it would crush him, because he would never do something so callus as to leave her,” I said, trying to argue my case. I felt tears of anger and confusion build up in my eyes. I thought I’d been doing so well. What had I done to give her that ridiculous idea? “To him, she’s the most amazing woman he’s ever met, and he’d never leave her, because he’d never find another like her in a million years. It’s only been a short while since they met, but he’d do anything for her. He couldn’t imagine a life without her.”

I stood and moved to kneel beside her, taking her hand in mine and kissing her knuckles.

“I couldn’t imagine life without you,” I whispered with a pleading look on my face. “Please don’t go.”

There was a short pause, but it felt like a thousand lifetimes all rolled into one. Then she gave me the smallest of smiles through her tears and nodded her head almost imperceptibly. I sighed with relief and the floodgates burst for us both. While we were both sobbing, somehow we ended up in each other’s arms on my sofa kissing each other passionately, sobs morphing into moans. (Y/n) straddled my lap with her arms around my neck and her fingers in my hair. I allowed my hands to explore her back, dipping beneath her blouse to caress her smooth, soft _Oh God, it’s so soft_ skin. She rolled her hips, and _Oh God, I’m so hard underneath her!_ I hoped I would last long enough to make her come multiple times, if we even went that far. I would never go farther than she wanted. Either way, I hoped that this night never ended.


	10. Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smutty goodness!

He was kissing me! Oh my God, Tom Hiddleston was kissing me! After his impassioned declaration at the dinner table, we somehow ended up making out on his couch. While we kissed and explored each other with our hands, I had the vague thought that maybe I wasn’t just a flavor of the month to him. Maybe I really did mean something to him. Then, I got distracted by the feeling of his tongue caressing mine and I realized that I was moaning.

“(Y/n),” he said in a breathy moan, and he started to kiss his way down my neck, making me whimper and tighten my grip on his hair. I could feel his hard length beneath me, and I instinctively rolled my hips against him. Tom’s hands squeezed my hips, and he bucked up against me seeking more friction. “Oh shit! Darling…”

“Tom,” I whispered as his lips skimmed over my pulse point making me shiver. He slid his hands under the hem of my shirt and I arched into his touch. I swear it felt like his fingers were spreading electricity all over my skin. Oh, his hands were so strong yet so gentle! I kissed Tom’s chin and trailed my lips down to his Adam’s apple. He trembled in my arms and gripped me a little tighter. “Do you…Do you want t-to go to bed?”

Tom didn’t answer; instead he stood with me in his lap and started walking in the direction of his bedroom. I quickly wrapped my arms and legs around him, clinging to him tightly as he carried me so carefully to his room. Tom bent over his bed and I let go long enough to lie down. He coaxed me backwards until I was in the center of the bed, then crawled up to hover over me. With one arm on either side of my face and one leg between mine, Tom once again plundered my mouth with his tongue. He tasted like the white wine we had with dinner, and I felt like he was intoxicating me with his lips…those thin, sexy, amazing lips…

“Darling, I don’t want to push you into anything you don’t want to do,” Tom said between kisses. “You’re a virgin, and I don’t want you to regret your first time. Are you sure you want it to be with me?”

_How could he think I wouldn’t want him?_

“Tom, I do want my first time to be with you,” I said, and then I realized where we were and how close I was to doing… _it_ for the first time. I sobered up a bit and cleared my throat. “But it…could we wait a little? To be honest, I’m a little scared.”

“That’s fine,” Tom said, leaning back a little so I could sit up. We both looked down at his crotch simultaneously and blushed. Tom moved to stand up. “Er, I’ll just go and…take care of this…”

“Tom,” I said, catching his arm and keeping him from leaving. I immediately became aware how flushed my face must be and how frazzled my hair was. “You…you don’t have to go somewhere else to do that, if you don’t want.”

“You mean…Do you mean that you want to watch me?” Tom asked, turning to face me with an expression on his face that was inscrutable. I felt my cheeks get even hotter as I nodded my head in confirmation. Tom sat beside me once more and took my hands in his. “Are you sure this is what you want?”

“Yes, Tom,” I squeaked, and he leaned forward to kiss me softly. He leaned back against the headboard and started unbuckling his pants. He tossed his belt on the floor and made quick work of his button and zipper. I reached forward and helped him pull off his shoes so he could take off his pants, and Tom thanked me quietly. I tossed his pants and shoes aside and looked back up to see Tom’s cock tenting his boxers. A sheepish grin spread across his lips, and I returned it just as sheepishly. “Is that…I mean, did I do that?”

“You most certainly did,” he said, rubbing himself through his undergarment. It may have just been a trick of the light, but I could swear he got harder and longer as he stroked himself. Tom let out the most unholy moan I’d ever heard and started fumbling with the waistband of his boxers. I noticed his shaking hands and reached up to help him take them off. Once they were past his hips, his erection sprang forward and I froze. Tom’s cock was large, red, and dripping clear fluid, creating what was arguably the sexiest thing I think I’d ever seen. I’d never been this close to a half-naked man before, and certainly not one this well-endowed. “(Y/n)? Are you okay?”

I nodded wordlessly and pulled his boxers the rest of the way off of him, tossing them to the side. Tom started to unbutton his white shirt, leaving it on his shoulders as he rolled up his sleeves. _Oh, he’s so lean and muscular_ , I thought as I reached out and stroked one of his pecs. I withdrew my hand suddenly and apologized when I realized what I was doing.

“Oh, sweetheart, don’t apologize,” Tom said, capturing my hand again and laying it on his chest. “You may touch any part of me that you like, alright?”

 _Any part of him?_ I bit my lower lip nervously and trailed my hands over Tom’s chest and abdomen, loving the way he twitched and flexed beneath while he tried to stay still and let me explore. One of his hands went down and started stroking his cock slowly, trying to keep himself in check. Soon, though, his free hand came up and touched my cheek, prompting me to look at him.

“(Y/n), I know you don’t want to have sex, but may I…may I see you? It doesn’t have to be all of you, and you certainly don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Tom clarified, but I was already tugging my blouse up over my head to reveal my black lace bra. He moaned and his jaw dropped open slightly. He was certainly good for the ego. I started to unfasten my jeans and Tom covered my hands with his. “Please, darling, may I help you? After all, you did help me.”

I nodded my head and Tom pulled down the zipper to my jeans.

“Lay back,” Tom murmured, and I did as he asked. He pulled off my shoes and then my jeans, allowing his eyes to roam up and down my body. “You’re so beautiful, little one.”

I reached around and unhooked my bra, allowing Tom to slide it off of me and toss it to the side. He toyed with the frilly lace of my panties and I gave him permission to take them off. Once they’d been discarded, I dared to look at his expression. Shock was all I saw, and I promptly covered my face with my hands.

“No, no, my darling,” Tom crooned, moving my hands. “No hiding from me. Not anymore. You are beautiful—the most beautiful girl that I’ve ever had the pleasure to meet.”

Before I could reply, Tom kissed me softly, erasing all my doubts, all my fears and inhibitions. He pulled away after a moment, and I chased his lips with mine. He laughed quietly in his inimitable fashion and I noticed that he hadn’t truly touched me since I undressed.

“(Y/n), you said you wanted to watch me take care of my erection, correct?” I nodded my head and he lay on his back again, taking his cock in hand. “Ah, and there’s the voyeur in you making an appearance.”

I laughed a bit and lay down by his side, no longer concerned by my lack of clothing. Tom reached an arm around my shoulders and I scooted closer to him, laying my head on his shoulder. I watched the rhythmic motion of his hand, stroking up and down his cock. I placed one arm on his stomach and teased his hipbones with my fingertips. His breath sped up and I could swear I heard him breathe my name. I rubbed my thighs against each other, trying desperately to gain the friction that I needed against my clit.

“Play with yourself,” Tom whispered as he nuzzled my temple. I brought one hand down and spread my legs enough to start tracing small circles around my swollen clit. A moan escaped my lips and he kissed my forehead. “That’s my sweet girl.”

As Tom’s moans increased in volume and frequency, so did mine. Both our hands sped up, and after a while, somehow one of my hands ended up next to his on his cock and his other hand joined mine on my clit. Our eyes were locked on each other, and we were so close that we shared the same breath. A light sheen of sweat covered both of us. Tom’s jaw dropped open when he felt my clit pulse under his fingers, signaling my climax as I shouted and whimpered his name. He extended my orgasm as long as he could before he came himself, shouting my name like a litany. His warm seed shot all over his stomach, the edges of his unbuttoned shirt, and our clasped hands, making a beautiful, erotic mess. Tom’s cheeks were pink and rosy as he stilled our hands on his cock. I noticed he was looking at me, and I smiled at him.

“C-Can we do that again?” I asked, and I was treated to a peal of his melodious laughter. Tom wrapped me in his arms and kissed me, and I sighed in contentment against his chest. I could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I keep going, or end this here? Comments are appreciated!


	11. Tom

I think I was in shock. Was I really lying in my bed with (y/n) in my arms? Good Lord! This night had certainly taken a different turn than I’d thought. With every shy giggle from my little lover, I fell deeper and deeper into the abyss I’d glimpsed early in our relationship. Her sweet lips and big, innocent eyes made my heart melt every time I looked at her. She was absolutely enchanting, especially the way she traced the contours of my chest and abdomen with her fingertips as if I was made of marble. (Y/n) yawned quietly in the midst of our cuddling, and I couldn’t help but smile at the way she tried to play it off. I knew how she felt. I was tired myself after such an intense orgasm.

“Are you getting sleepy, darling?” I asked, and she shook her head ‘no.’ Her body betrayed her, though, and she yawned again. I laughed at her anatomy’s disagreement with her mind, and thought how adorable that crinkling in her nose was when she yawned. _‘Adorable?’ You really are going soft, Hiddleston_ , I thought. (Y/n) made to get up, but I held her a bit tighter. “Darling, where are you going?”

She looked at me in confusion.

“I was going to leave. I mean…I don’t want to bother you,” she said, and I felt my jaw drop open in shock.

“Bother me? Darling, were you here a moment ago when we were touching each other?” I asked, and she blushed brightly, nodding her head in confirmation. I brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes, and smiled softly at her. “Then how the hell do you think you could ever bother me? I care about you very deeply, and if I had my way, you’d be with me twenty four hours per day. I’d spoil you—treat you like a queen—and pleasure you each and every day, multiple times per day. You could never ever bother me, sweet girl. Now, do you want to stay the night? I promise I’ll be a good boy and only touch you when and where you want me to. I swear I won’t do anything that you don’t want me to.”

(Y/n) was silent for a moment before nodding her head and lying back down on my chest.

“I suppose I could stay the night. I wouldn’t want to make you get dressed all over again just to drive me such a short distance,” she said. She threaded her fingers with mine and we both felt something sticky. “We should probably get cleaned up, though.”

“You’re probably right,” I said when I realized what was on our hands. We both sat up and I led the way to my bathroom, I gave (y/n) a small twirl and stood behind her at the sink, reaching around her to turn on the tap. As we simultaneously washed our hands, I took advantage of our proximity and kissed her gently right behind her left ear, keeping eye contact with her in the mirror. I heard her inhale quietly, and I chuckled a little. I loved the way she reacted to me. “Thank you for trusting me, darling.”

(Y/n) looked away silently, and I kissed her neck appreciatively.

“Seriously. It took a lot for you to trust me tonight, and I really am grateful that you gave me a chance,” I said. My arms came up and wrapped around her waist as I nuzzled her ear. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” she replied in a small voice. “And thank you for being so kind to me. I don’t know many guys that would’ve respected my decision to wait when we’d already gone so far, so thank you for that.”

“Any man that wouldn’t stop when the woman he cared about wanted him to does not deserve to be called a man,” I said, passion behind every word. “What sort of men do you know? I hope they don’t treat you so callously.”

“No, they just don’t have that much self-restraint,” she answered. “Besides, I’d never put myself in a position where I had to defend myself from them. They’re not exactly interested in me that way.”

I couldn’t see why they wouldn’t be, but I kept silent, choosing instead to turn off the tap and dry our hands with a soft towel. (Y/n) and I headed back into the bedroom and I turned off the lights.

“What are you doing, Tom?” She asked and I simply took her hands in mine, leading her over to the window where London was illuminated beautifully in the dark of the night. This sight always left me breathless, and I knew it was only a small gesture, but I wanted to share this with (y/n). I saw her lips separate a fraction of a centimeter and I wrapped my arms around her from behind. I hadn’t removed the thin, white button down shirt that hung loosely on my shoulders, and now felt its fabric catching on her curves. “Oh, wow…”

“And that’s not even half as beautiful as you are,” I found myself saying, and she turned in my arms, looking at me with wonder. What can I say? I’m a hopeless romantic. I struggled to stay still as she lifted one hand and cupped my cheek. _Her skin is so incredibly soft_ , I thought, sighing in contentment as her lips met mine in a much more intimate version of the kisses we’d shared earlier. My hands gently squeezed her hips and drew her even closer to me. Like earlier, we couldn’t get close enough to each other. This time when we broke for air, (y/n) took me by the hand and led me back to my own bed. We both climbed in, and she resumed her earlier place on my chest. I laced my arms around her again and kissed the top of her head. I felt her lips place a soft kiss just above my heart, and I mentally noted for the second time that evening that she was absolutely adorable. Sexy and cute…What a lethal combination, even for me.

“Good night, Tom,” she said in her sweet voice.

“Good night, (y/n),” I replied, kissing the top of her head once more. (Y/n) was becoming my kryptonite, and as she dropped off to sleep on top of me, I realized that I welcomed the transformation. What a wonderful weakness for a man to have.


	12. Reader

As I became semiconscious once more, I realized that it was morning. Warmth surrounded me, and I allowed my eyelids to flutter open, revealing that I was still tangled in Tom’s limbs with my head on his chest. The fingers of his left hand were twined with those of my right and his lips were upturned slightly in a smile, though he was still asleep. I sighed in contentment and allowed my free hand to skim gently over the edges of his pecs. The smooth muscles tensed a little under my touch, and Tom’s breathing shifted just a bit. I looked up at his face and saw his eyes open slowly. The corners of his eyes crinkled up in a smile when he saw me, and his arms squeezed me a little tighter. Even that small gesture sent a warm wave surging through me. Oh, Tom was quickly becoming my weakness, but I honestly couldn’t imagine a better weakness to have.

“Good morning,” I murmured, smiling at him and moving up just a little to kiss his lips. Those thin, red lines became soft and pliant when my lips made contact and Tom moaned quietly.

“Mmm, yes it is, darling,” Tom said when we pulled apart, but our lips were not separated for long before we kissed each other once more. We sipped at each other’s lips and I shifted so I was straddling Tom’s hips. His hands settled around my waist and slid down to massage my ass. I felt his cock growing hard beneath me, and I rolled my hips in a slow grind against him. Tom broke our kiss with a gasp. “Oh, fuck!”

“Sorry, did I do something wrong?” I asked, and he gaped at me like a fish. He sat up and wrapped his arms around my waist, while I braced my hands against his chest. Tom shook his head mutely and kissed me passionately.

“Wrong? Are you joking? Love, that felt wonderful,” Tom said before he kissed me again and bucked his hips up, grinding his cock against my entrance. I gasped into his mouth and Tom nipped my lower lip gently. “You’re so wet, already. Now what could have done that, I wonder?”

“You,” I breathed as he bucked up again. “It’s you, Tom. It’s always you.”

He nuzzled me as the head of his cock brushed my clit, and I held tightly onto his shoulders in a desperate attempt to anchor myself to reality.

“Please,” he whispered faintly into my ear and placed a kiss just below it. “My darling (y/n), please let me taste you. I’ve imagined what you’d taste like for so long. Please let satisfy my curiosity and bring you pleasure.”

I let out a breath I didn’t realize I was holding and nodded my head carefully.

“Thank you,” Tom whispered over and over as he kissed his way back to my mouth. He then maneuvered us so that I was on my back and he was hovering over me, placing hot kisses all up and down my neck and collarbones. Soon, he began to move further and further down my body lathing and licking at sensitive places, moaning and making appreciative noises as he did so. The way his back hunched as he crawled down my body made him look like a ravenous animal, and in a way, he was. His lips practically devoured my body, leaving kisses of all sizes as he moved down. “Baby, you’re so soft and sweet.”

Tom kissed up the swell on the underside of my breasts, pausing to suck on my nipples and bite them gently. I gasped my hands flew down to thread in his hair.

“T-Tom!” I whimpered, and he started kissing his way even further down my body, over my ribcage and the soft flesh of my stomach. “What the hell are you doing to me?”

Tom laughed at my question and kept kissing until he reached the apex of my thighs. I propped myself up on my elbows and watched as he spread my legs and lavished attention on the insides of my thighs. My heart was beating so quickly that I felt like I’d pass out.

“Breathe, baby,” he said as he lifted my legs to rest on his shoulders. He must’ve read my mind. I took a deep breath and tried to breathe a little more evenly, but all that went out the window when Tom spread the lips of my labia and took a long lick up the length of my most private area. I moaned and bit my lip in pleasure. “That’s it, (y/n). Let me hear you.”

Tom growled as he teased my entrance with his tongue and sucked on my clit. I cried out and bucked my hips up into his mouth. Just the sight of Tom with his head between my legs was the most erotic thing I’d ever seen in my life.

“Fuck! Oh, fuck, Tom,” I mewled, and he licked me even more vigorously. After a few minutes of this sumptuous treatment, I couldn’t stop myself. I couldn’t hold back any longer. “T-Tom! Tom, I’m so close!”

“Then come for me, darling. Let go and come for me,” Tom said, sucking hard on my clit and making me tremble with the start of my orgasm. It was like a tidal wave crashing into me and carrying me out to sea. I couldn’t think, I couldn’t breathe; there was only the feeling of Tom’s hot mouth and the paralyzing pleasure that made my entire body tense up as I shouted his name. I finally slumped back onto the bed, panting and breathing Tom’s name like a prayer through my hazy descent back to reality. I was vaguely aware of my lover making his way back up my body and pulling me into the safe cocoon of his arms as he murmured sweet nothings to me. He nuzzled me and kissed me, and he treated me so tenderly that I wondered what it would be like if our positions were reversed. “Sweetheart, that was wonderful. You are so incredible when you come undone like that. Hell, I could do that for hours. Hm, maybe I should…”

I giggled and shifted to kiss him again, and I noticed that he was still hard beneath me. I glanced downward pointedly then back at Tom’s face. He now wore a sheepish expression as he tried to stammer out that I didn’t have to do anything. I laid a finger over his lips and reached between us to grasp his cock.

“Why, Mr. Hiddleston, I think something should be done about this. And you certainly deserve it after the wonderful time you just showed me,” I said, pushing on his shoulders until he was on his back. “It’s my turn to taste you, now.”


	13. Tom

“Are you sure you want to do this, darling? You don’t have to,” I said, but (y/n) reached her hand up to my mouth and gently covered it with her fingertips. “But I—“

“Oh, hush,” she said, and she started kissing her way from my lips down over my neck. An unholy moan worked its way from my throat and I whispered her name like a prayer. “You like when I kiss you like this, Tom?”

“Yes, darling,” I breathed, as I started stroking her hair. She nipped my collarbone and I hissed out an expletive. “You have witchcraft in your lips…”

“Thank you, King Henry,” she murmured, making us both giggle. She sat up for a moment and looked at me with a smirk. “You played him once, didn’t you? Well, then allow me to pay penance to my royal lover.”

She encircled one of my nipples with her hot lips and I growled (y/n)’s name. She licked her way over to the other and gave it the same treatment before kissing her way down over my abdomen. My slender hips bucked upwards and my cock prodded her breasts, leaving a sticky trail of precome on her nipples.

“S-Sorry,” I stuttered, and she traced the ‘V’ my hips made with her tongue. “Shitshitshit, you’re so good at that…”

(Y/n) murmured a quick ‘thank you’ and I felt her hot breath against the tip of my cock. _Oh, fuck!_ I bit my lip and used every bit of self control that I had so I wouldn’t come the minute she started. My breathing sped up and I gasped when her hot, slick tongue teased the head of my cock, swirling in circles and dipping in the steady flow of precome.

“Unnh, (y/n),” I moaned, and she sucked me into her mouth, damn near making me buck my hips again. _If she keeps going like this, I’m not going to last long_ , I thought as I stroked her hair and brushed it out of her face. _Fuck!_ “You’re so amazing, darling. Have you ever done this before?”

(Y/n) shook her head and licked her way down my shaft to my balls. I ground my teeth, trying not to come too soon. Instead I moaned a curse and tossed my head back in pleasure as she licked her way back up to the tip. I opened my mouth to encourage her, but (y/n) cut off my speech by closing her lips around my cock and starting to bob up and down. I couldn’t stop myself from crying out.

“Please, don’t stop! Please,” I whimpered, and (y/n) reached one of her hands up and laced her fingers with mine. The gesture was so simple, but so intimate. I felt a lump form in my throat at the sight of my sweet little love trying to comfort me. _‘My’? Since when is she mine?_ I mused, and I realized that I had it wrong. I was hers, utterly and completely. (Y/n) had my heart, as much as I tried not to lose it. I’d given it to her freely as I never had to anyone before. _Fuck_ , I thought. _I think I love her._ “(Y/n)…I…You’re…”

I trailed off with a loud groan when she used her free hand to tug on my balls as she sucked the head of my cock. I hold myself back any longer. I tried to push her away before I came, but she caught my hand with hers and sucked even harder. I came with a loud shout of her name, and she swallowed every drop I gave her. When she finally pulled off of me, a couple of drops of my come dribbled out of the corner of her mouth, and I leaned forward to kiss her. I could taste myself on her lips and I sighed contentedly into her mouth. I pulled (y/n) into my arms and cuddled with her as my brain slowly came out of its haze.

“Did I do alright, Tom?” She asked, and I nuzzled her softly.

“Of course you did, darling. You did so well,” I murmured as I kissed her cheeks. “(Y/n), I know it might be a bit soon to say this, but I think I…no, I _know_ I love you.”

(Y/n) leaned back so she could look into my eyes and I repeated it.

“I love you, (y/f/n) (y/l/n),” I said, framing her face with my hands. “I love you.”

I leaned forward and kissed her softly, lowly, so much more passionately than before. I couldn’t believe that I’d just admitted that to her, but in a way it was a relief. I think I’d known it for a long time, subconsciously at least, but I’d never admitted it even to myself. Somehow, saying it made the feeling more real as I rolled (y/n) onto her back and kissed her sweetly. She was all I needed. From the moment I’d seen her in that café, I think my subconscious knew that I was going to fall in love with her, and now I had. I pulled back for a moment, and her hands caressed my cheeks tenderly.

“I love you, too, Tom,” (y/n) said, and I laughed giddily. I covered her face in little kisses and laid my head in the crook of her neck, savoring her scent. I closed my eyes and hummed in satisfaction as her little hands threaded through my hair and combed out the tangles. I allowed my hands to trail down and massage her sides, trying to relax her enough to turn her into a puddle. “Mmm, I could stay here all day with you…”

“You could,” I replied, kissing the center of her neck. “I’d love to have such a beautiful guest extend her stay here. After all, this is a sensible, quality establishment.”

(Y/n) laughed at my absurd tone and I chuckled along with her. _Oh, I’m definitely in Heaven…_ A slight rumble came from the body beneath me, and my lover blushed.

“Oops, I guess my stomach is demanding its due, now,” she said, and I laughed as I stood and pulled (y/n) to her feet.

“Then let’s go eat something,” I said. “Can’t let you starve, now can I?”

“Well, you could, but you wouldn’t get anymore head,” she said, and I kissed her breathlessly.

“I’d never do that, love,” I said, and I led her into my kitchen.


	14. Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is a short update, but I figured I owed you all at least a short one. Couldn't leave you hanging. :)

I’d never cooked naked before. I realized very quickly that I had to be mindful of foods that splatter. Tom seemed like he was a seasoned veteran, however, and he managed to remain splatter free. I helped him whip up a full English breakfast while we were both still nude, and Tom must have sensed how shy I was, even after we’d ravished each other the way that we did. He reached over and grabbed an apron that said ‘Kiss the Cook’ and helped me into it. It wasn’t much of a cover, but I felt a little more secure in it. While I was making the eggs, Tom snuck up behind me and enfolded me in his arms, sliding his hands under the apron to gently squeeze my breasts as his lips pressed a soft kiss to my right shoulder.

“What are you doing, silly boy?” I asked, and he smiled brightly as he nuzzled my earlobe.

“I’m helping you cook,” Tom replied cheerfully.

“Oh? And how, may I ask, are you helping?”

“Well, don’t you know the most important ingredient in any dish is love?” He asked, and I felt myself blush.

“I-I think that’s love for the food you’re making,” I said, but Tom ignored my statement and started kissing down my neck.

“Does it have to be?” Tom asked. “Because I’m pretty sure there’ll be more love if I’m allowed to love you.”

The man was infuriatingly sweet, and I was beginning to get used to it. I took the eggs out of the pan and put them onto our plates, and Tom turned off the stove. As I carried our food to the table, Tom wandered over behind me and squeezed my hips.

“Tom, if you keep that up, we’ll never eat our breakfast, because I’ll drag you back to bed,” I said as I turned in his arms.

“Ooh, is that a promise?” Tom asked, and I lightly smacked his chest. He caught my hand before I could withdraw it and kissed my knuckles just like he had the day I met him. Before I could say any more, Tom’s phone rang. He picked up the receiver and spoke in an even voice. “Hello? Oh, hi, Emma! How are you? Wait, now? How far away are you? Oh, gosh! Um, well I…have a guest over at the moment. A female guest. Yes, she did.”

Tom promptly blushed, and I walked over to him and kissed his shoulder. He smiled fondly at me and kissed my forehead.

“Thank you, sister, dear,” he said, and he hung up. “Apparently my baby sister is coming over. She was very happy to hear that I’d met somebody. Come on. We need to get dressed. Emma was only ten minutes out.”

“Ten minutes?” I asked in a mini panic. _Oh my God! My hair still looks like I’ve just had sex,_ I thought.

“Darling, it’s alright. Just cover the essentials and you’ll be fine,” Tom said. “I’m just going to put on some trousers.”

“Then I guess I could…Tom, could I borrow one of your shirts?” I asked, and he nodded his head. “You don’t mind?”

“Of course not, darling,” he said. What’s mine is yours. Besides, I’ve imagined what you would look like in nothing but one of my shirts.”

I blushed and walked back toward his bedroom. I opened the top drawer and found one of Tom’s sweatshirts. It was soft, black, and looked like it was well-loved. I pulled it over my head and let the edge fall to the middle of my thigh. I walked into the bathroom and ran my fingers through my hair like a brush. In my peripheral vision, I saw Tom shimmy into a pair of jeans. His back was turned to me, so I took a moment to admire his lean back muscles.

“See something you like?” Tom asked, having turned around without my noticing. I felt heat rush to my cheeks as I nodded my head sheepishly. Tom laughed and walked over to embrace me. “Darling girl, you never have to be embarrassed around me.”

I rested my head in the crook of his neck and sighed contentedly as I breathed in his scent. We remained that way until there came a knock on Tom’s door. I drew in a shaky breath and Tom kissed my forehead.

“Don’t worry, (y/n). My sister will love you,” Tom whispered, and I nodded my head uncertainly. We both walked out and I paused near the sofa as he opened the door for his sister. A blonde blur threw herself at Tom with a delighted giggle. Tom laughed easily as he kicked the door closed and hugged Emma tightly. “It’s good to see you, sis! Ehehe!”

The woman caught sight of me over Tom’s shoulder and disentangled herself. The expression on her face was unreadable. I murmured a quick ‘hi’ and immediately hated myself for wearing nothing but a shirt like Tom had suggested. I hoped she didn’t already hate me.

“So this is her?” Emma asked, and Tom nodded his head.

“Emma, this is (y/f/n) (y/l/n),” he said, and she walked over to me. Instead of shaking my hand though, she hugged me just as enthusiastically as she had hugged Tom a moment before. I hugged her back and laughed breathlessly with relief. Maybe this wouldn’t be so hard after all.


	15. Tom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...yea...I have no idea where I'm going with this anymore. Just kinda rolling with where the story goes...

The three of us sat down to breakfast as my sister chattered away. She was full of questions and compliments for my darling (y/n), who was handling it all with the greatest of finesse. I could tell she was nervous, but with my hand holding hers, she was able to resist the temptation to withdraw into herself. Emma seemed to genuinely enjoy (y/n)’s company, of which I was glad. I had dearly hoped that my family would be able to see all the beautiful things about (y/n) that I could.

“Isn’t that right, Tom?” I heard my sister ask, and I shook myself to awareness. _What had she wanted to know?_

“Forgive me, Em. I got lost in my thoughts for a moment,” I said with a sheepish grin.

“Typical,” she said with a smile and a faux condemning shake of her head. “Your head is always being turned by pretty girls.”

“I resent that remark,” I said in a slightly indignant tone. I squeezed (y/n)’s hand gently and looked at her. “My head is only turned by those who are truly exceptional.”

(Y/n) blushed beautifully, and I kissed the back of her hand affectionately. I had no intention of letting her think I’d grow weary of her presence in my life. I knew that’s the way she’d be thinking after my sister made such an off-hand remark. _Please, don’t think poorly of me_ , I prayed silently in (y/n)’s direction. She was only joking.

“So, Em, how’s your boyfriend? Are you still together?” I asked, and Emma started chattering on about her boyfriend and their relationship. As she did so, I looked to (y/n) to make sure she was alright. I didn’t see any doubt in her eyes, which was a blessed relief. Our eyes met, and she smiled so brightly that I felt my heart flutter in my chest. _God, what she does to me is extraordinary!_

“Oh, and Tom? I…I wanted to get your permission. You know, since Mum and Dad never agree on anything,” Emma said. She took a deep breath before continuing. “I…I think he’s going to propose to me. Officially, that is. We’ve been talking about marriage for a while, but he’s getting serious about it, lately. I suppose what I’m trying to ask is if I have your approval as my big brother to accept his offer. I know you two got along really well, but I wanted the ‘brotherly approval’ to be official so that at least one person approves.”

“Marriage? Emma, that’s wonderful!” I cried, standing and pulling her into my arms. Em pulled (y/n) into our joyful embrace and we all laughed happily. I turned to Emma when we finally separated. “Sis, if he treats you like anything less than a Queen, you let me know. I’ll kick his arse for you.”

Emma spoke animatedly a little more before finally making her exit a few minutes past noon. As the door shut behind her, I turned and kissed (y/n) deeply. My arms wrapped around her and pulled her body tightly against mine. I’m fairly certain that I threw off her equilibrium a bit, but she eagerly responded, threading her arms around my neck and kissing me back enthusiastically. Allowing my hands to lower themselves to her rear and slide up under the sweater she was wearing, I squeezed her ass. She squeaked into my mouth and jumped up so her legs were wrapped around my waist. I felt her lock her ankles at the small of my back, and I held onto her tightly as I carried her to the bedroom once more. I sat on the mattress with her still clinging to me, and we kissed quietly for a while.

“Can I maybe use your shower?” (Y/n) asked when we finally broke for air. Her cheeks were nicely blushed and her lips were the most gorgeous shade of ‘just kissed’ red that I’d ever seen.

“Of course you can,” I said, rubbing her back gently. “What’s mine is yours, including my shower and my heart.”

“Thanks,” she replied, blushing even brighter and moving a lock of hair behind her ear. She lifted herself carefully from my lap and walked into the bathroom. “I promise I won’t be long. I’m just going to rinse off really quick.”

“That’s fine, darling,” I said, and I kissed her forehead before heading out to clean up the dining area a little. It wouldn’t do for me to be idle while (y/n) was using my shower. God knows I wanted to be in there with her, washing her hair and lathering up her sweet curves. However, I didn’t want to throw too much at her all at once. I didn’t want to overwhelm her by jumping in the shower with her, so instead I busied myself with the tidying up. My cock gave an interested twitch when my mind wandered onto the path of what (y/n) would look like standing under the hot spray of the shower head. I imagined her sumptuous locks soaked through and lying across her back, shoulders, and breasts. _Fuck_ , I thought as my knees started to buckle. I pulled out one of the chairs around the table and sat heavily. I ground the heels of my palms into my eyes, trying to force myself to think of something else, but (y/n) filled my brain. “Oh, what the hell? Why not?”

I stood shakily and resumed my task, hoping with all my strength that I could be the man (y/n) needed me to be. I cared nothing for my own comfort, because I wanted so badly to see (y/n) happy.


	16. Reader

After a few minutes, I was clean from head to toe. I pulled back the shower curtain only to see Tom standing with a big fluffy towel in his hands and a big smile on his face. I blushed at him seeing me naked, which was absurd in retrospect. The man’s face had been between my thighs, for fuck’s sake. I smiled back and stepped toward Tom, who wrapped the towel around me and kissed my forehead.

“My apologies for not having any slippers that I could heat for you, my lady,” he said, and I gave him a light, playful slap on the arm. “Ehehe! I’ll leave you to dress if you want. I just wanted to see those luscious curves all covered in water and your beautiful blushing cheeks.”

He smirked cheekily and I pushed him back against the counter. He put his arms around me and pulled me against him, planting a kiss on my lips and running his fingers through my wet hair. I melted into his arms and Tom sighed against my mouth.

“I’m all wet, you know,” I said, and I saw Tom’s brows furrow a little.

“Are you?” He asked with a naughty smile as one of his hands started to move down between my legs. I swatted at his hand and giggled as I ran into the bedroom. Tom followed me with a laugh and grabbed me around the waist. He hauled me onto the bed and pulled me on top of him. I felt my towel fall away as I kissed his lips, and I propped myself up on my forearms. Tom’s eyes glazed over as he looked at me, and I felt his hands smooth over my back to rest on the curve of my ass. “I love you, darling.”

“I love you too, Tom,” I murmured, and I heard my cell phone ring in my purse as I kissed him.

“It’s alright, love. You need to answer that. I can’t keep you to myself all the time,” Tom said, and I grudgingly got up and allowed the towel to fall the rest of the way off my body. I made sure to bend at the waist when I retrieved my purse, and I heard Tom inhale just a little. I looked over my shoulder and saw Tom’s eyes locked on my ass as he licked his lips hungrily. “Little tease…”

I winked at him then answered the phone.

“Hello? Oh hi, mom,” I said, and I listened to her tinny voice on the other end.

“What are you doing? You sound funny,” she said, and before I could answer her, she continued. “Where are you? You haven’t been around to visit in months. The last time I drove around to your house, there was a ‘For Sale’ sign up. How dare you move without telling your mother?”

“Mom, I—“

“And another thing, your boss said you quit months ago. What aren’t you telling me?” She asked and I let her ramble on for a few more minutes before I finally cut her off with a shout.

“Mom! I moved to London, okay? I moved to London to get the hell away from you and your crazy demands!” I shouted, and before she could reply, I hung up and set the phone back in my purse. I sat heavily on the floor and covered my face with my hands. I heard Tom moving on the bed and then the soft padding of his feet across the floor as he moved toward me. He sat next to me and silently wrapped his arms around me. “I’m so sorry, Tom. I can’t stand her. I…I didn’t think she’d call.”

“Don’t apologize, love. What made her so distasteful to you, darling? I won’t pry if you don’t want to answer, but I do wish you’d tell me. Maybe I could help,” Tom said. I shook my head.

“You can’t help, Tom. Not with that. My mother and I haven’t gotten along for years,” I said, and I leaned my head against his neck. I heard my phone again, but both of us ignored it. “No matter what I do, I can never live up to her expectations. I guess she thinks I should be something productive, like a doctor or a lawyer. When I told her I wanted to be a writer she blew a gasket. ‘No daughter of mine is going to be a layabout with no career trying to pass herself off as an artist,’ she said. I got a job working tables at a restaurant a couple days later, saved up enough to rent myself a rock-bottom apartment, and got the hell out. I wrote on napkins in my spare time, and when I finally got published…”

“You saved up enough to come over here,” Tom said when I trailed off. I nodded my head in confirmation, and he smiled at me. “I’m proud of you, darling. You took control of your life, and now you’re free to do what you want. Not many people have the courage to stand up and change their lives like you did. I knew there was more to you than meets the eye. You’re so strong, (y/n).”

Tom kissed my forehead and I couldn’t help but lean into his embrace.

“I wish I didn’t have to go back to my place, today,” I said, and he sighed. His warm breath tickled my scalp, but he didn’t say anything for a few moments.

“Darling, I know you do have to go back to your place, but can we have dinner again, tonight? I want to take you somewhere where I can show you off,” Tom said, and I looked at him in shock. “What? I have a gorgeous girlfriend and I want to show the world that you’re mine. Is that so wrong?”

“Tom, you…you want to show me off? Why? I’m nothing special,” I said, and he made ‘tsk tsk’ sounds under his breath.

“Then I truly have done a poor job of showing you that you’re loved, haven’t I? (Y/f/n) (y/l/n), you are the most amazing woman I’ve ever met. I want to show you off for many reasons. One of which is that all of the rest of the male population needs to know to keep their hands off of you. Another, is that the rest of the female population—at least the ones in my profession—could stand to take a few cues from you on kindness and humility,” Tom said. “But most of all, I want to show you and the world how much I adore you. So, my darling, will you accompany me to dinner this evening?”

“Oh, alright. But it’s your fault if I end up looking like a fish out of water,” I replied, and Tom laughed gently as he kissed me.

“Don’t worry, love. You’ll be perfectly fine,” he said, and I prayed silently that he would be right.


	17. Tom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God. I'm so sorry this took so long. I just had to figure out where to go with the story. I have a better idea now, so here ya go.

Later that evening, I picked (y/n) up from her apartment and drove downtown with her to an Italian restaurant that I’d found the week before. I knew it was a risk to come here because of the paparazzi, but I didn’t care that much. I hoped that if we were accosted by the picture snapping sharks, (y/n) would remain calm and follow my direction. She looked absolutely stunning, this evening. _Not that she doesn’t look gorgeous any other time_ , I thought to myself as I felt her fingers twine with my on the console between us. I blushed and raised her knuckles to my lips to place several small kisses on them.

“So are you going to tell me where we’re going?” She asked as we drove through London in my Jaguar. I smiled and said a silent prayer that Luke had been able to keep the paps distracted.

“That’s a surprise, darling. You should know, though, that when we arrive there is a chance that the paparazzi got wind of my reservations. There’s always a chance of that in my profession, and since it’s a reservation for two, if they _have_ heard, then they’ll want to try and snap some pictures,” I said trying to explain the situation the best that I could. “If that’s the case and some paps _do_ show up, then just smile at the cameras or ignore them. Either way is perfectly acceptable, and neither will get bad press. I want the world to be able to see you without the blemish of bad press to cloud their vision. You are so wonderful, and I can’t wait for Chris and Jeremy and all the others to meet you.”

“That sounds easy enough,” she said, squeezing my hand in a reassuring manner, even though I was the one who should be doing that for her. “And just out of curiosity, which Chris are we talking about? I had a long session with Google after you told me about your movies, and apparently there’s a Chris Evans and a Chris Hemsworth.”

“Ehehe! You are correct, darling. I am referring to Chris Hemsworth. He’s one of my best mates, and I think you would get on well together,” I said. I couldn’t seem to stop the next words out of my mouth. “Besides, if I introduced you to Chris Evans, he might try and steal you away. He’d probably appeal to you more since he’s an American like you, anyway.”

 _What the fuck did you just say, Hiddleston?_ I thought, and I mentally face-palmed. I didn’t want her to think that I was insecure.

“Tom, baby…I do think he’s cute, but I’m not attracted to him the way I’m attracted to you,” she said as we pulled up to a red light. “And in case you haven’t noticed, silly, you’re the one I love. You do know that, right?”

I took a deep breath and nodded my head.

“Sorry, darling. I suppose I was just…” I trailed off for a moment, and (y/n) tilted my head until I was looking at her. Before I could open my mouth again, she leaned over and kissed me sweetly, making my thoughts turn to honey and a lusty sigh rattle out of my throat. She was an addiction that I saw absolutely no chance of breaking. A car behind us blew its horn, and we separated reluctantly so I could drive through the intersection. We pulled up to the restaurant a few minutes and a few kisses later, and I pulled up to the front door. The valet opened the door for (y/n), and she stepped out gracefully in her entirely too sexy red dress that reached the middle of her calves. Add to that a pair of red high heels, and I was doing everything in my power not to fuck her over the hood of my Jag. _Maybe later_ , I thought as I opened my own door and unfolded myself. As soon as I handed the valet my keys and offered (y/n) my arm, I saw a flash out of the corner of my eye. (Y/n) saw it too, and I kissed her softly to try and relax her. “Remember what I told you in the car. Do you want to ignore them or smile and wave? It’s entirely your choice, and I will do whatever you want me to.”

“I don’t want to be rude. Why don’t we smile and wave?” She asked, and I smiled in response. I kissed her forehead and turned to face the pap. We both smiled widely and raised our hands in a friendly wave. The paps were always kind to me, so the two that were next to the restaurant waved back as they snapped as many pictures as humanly possible. They shouted questions, but neither of us could really hear them. (Y/n) started shuffling around in her heels, so I waited a few seconds more before walking us inside. We were brought to a back room where a private table had been set up for us. “Oh, Tom! This is wonderful! How…?”

I kissed her lips quickly and held her chair for her. I moved to my side of the table and sat down before answering.

“A good magician never reveals his secrets, and neither does a good boyfriend,” I said, and (y/n) let out the most adorable giggle I’d heard since we’d been in bed together the night before. As the waiter came to take our drink orders, (y/n) and I both ordered water and the chicken special of the night.

“An excellent choice,” he said as he wrote in his little notebook. He bent into a low bow in front of (y/n) and brought her hand to his lips to place a big, wet kiss on her knuckles. (Y/n) blushed as the man walked away, and to my sick satisfaction, she picked up her napkin and wiped off the back of her hand. There was a slight feeling of territorial pride that she’d found his actions distasteful. _Fuck, you’ve fallen hard if you’re feeling anything akin to possessiveness about her affections_ , I thought as I took her hands in mine and brought them to my mouth. I pressed kisses all over her palms and the backs of her hands as if to purify them after that inappropriately affectionate waiter touched her. (Y/n) and I filled the wait for food with conversation. We exchanged stories about embarrassing moments, favorite memories, and pretty much anything else that came to our minds. When we’d finished our chicken, I looked at the waiter and told him to tell the kitchen to bring two of my usual for dessert.

“The usual? What’s the usual?” (Y/n) asked, and I smiled sheepishly.

“I, uh…I may be slightly fond of chocolate,” I admitted, and a few minutes later, the waiter brought out two slices of the best chocolate cake in the entire fucking universe. It wasn’t too big, but it also wasn’t small. It was, quite simply, perfect in every way. “I want to see your reaction, darling. You try it first.”

“Okay,” (Y/n) said as she picked up her fork and put a bite into her mouth. Her eyes rolled back in her skull and a positively pornographic moan flowed out of her mouth. I was officially hard as hell in my trousers, and I knew there would be no way of hiding it from the paps if they were still out there. “Holy…Oh, my God, this is incredible!”

I let out a quiet laugh as I took a bite of my own cake and groaned at how wonderful it tasted. We stretched out dessert for as long as the cake lasted, and my cock finally calmed down enough that I wouldn’t embarrass (y/n) when we went back to the car. I paid the bill and tipped the waiter well, and as we were waiting for our car to be brought around front, we stood on the sidewalk watching the paps snap pictures of us out of the corner of our eyes.

“(Y/n), I want to the world to know that I’m serious about you. I’ve not been photographed kissing anybody before, and I…if you’ll let me, I’d like to let the paps get me kissing you,” I said as I turned to face her. I wouldn’t force her if she didn’t want to, but then she said ‘okay,’ and I suddenly couldn’t hold back. I cupped her face in my palms and kissed her more passionately than any movie kiss I’d ever done. I could hear the sound of shutters snapping as the paps worked double time to capture our kiss. (Y/n)’s arms reached under my suit jacket and pulled me close by my hips, making me moan. Before the kiss got too heated, we allowed our mouths to separate and rested our foreheads against each other. The paps got that too, and I allowed myself a small smile as I nuzzled her nose. I could imagine the tabloids and papers the next day, and I found myself secretly happy that the world would see us together.


	18. Reader

Tom and I slid into his car and pulled away from the curb, smiling as the paparazzi got a few last photos.

“We’ll probably be in the morning papers in the gossip column. I hope you don’t mind, darling. If it bothers you, I’m sure I can get Luke to keep them from doing their stories,” Tom said as he squeezed my hand in his. I shook my head and leaned it on his shoulder.

“Tom, don’t worry about it. I don’t mind being in a paper with you. Let them run their story,” I said. “All that matters is that I have you.”

“Aww, sweetheart,” Tom cooed as he kissed the top of my head. “So am I taking you back to your place or mine?”

That was a heavy question.

“Well, that depends on whether you have condoms with you,” I said biting my lip. Tom looked over at me in shock when we stopped at a light.

“I do, darling, but I thought we wouldn’t need them until you were ready,” Tom said with confusion. What I was trying to tell him hadn’t quite sunk in yet.

“I _am_ ready,” I said as I squeezed his hand. “I’m ready, Tom, and I want you to be my first. If you want to, that is.”

Tom pulled into a gas station parking lot and put his car in park. He turned to face me with a serious expression etched on his face.

“Darling, I would be honored, but you only get one first time. Are you sure that you want it to be me?” Tom asked as he took both of my hands in his. “I don’t ever want you to regret your first time, and if that means that it needs to be with somebody other than me, so be it. All I want is for you to be happy.”

“Tom, I couldn’t imagine having my first time with anybody else. I love you, and I want you to show me how it feels to join with another person in that manner,” I murmured, freeing one of my hands and bringing it up to stroke his cheek. “Please, Tom. I promise I’m ready. I want this.”

Tears came to his eyes, and he cupped my cheeks with his palms.

“Are you absolutely sure?”

“Yes,” I answered immediately. There was no hesitation in my voice, only determination. “I promise you that I want this. I want you to be my first.”

His arms wrapped around me and held me close, and I nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

“And I promise you that I will give you the very best first time that I can manage,” he mumbled as he kissed my shoulder. “I love you, (y/n).”

“I love you too, Tom,” I said as I sighed happily in his arms. After a moment, we finally pulled apart and Tom pulled out onto the road again.

“So, your place or mine?” Tom asked as he held my hand and drove down the highway.

“Well, since I’ve been at your place a lot lately, why don’t we go to mine? They’re really close anyway,” I suggested, and Tom agreed.

“I’ve been wondering what your bedroom looks like, my darling,” Tom said with a small smile. “I’ll bet all the sheets and blankets smell like you and are going to drive me crazy.”

“You mean like yours did with me? I could smell your cologne on the pillows, and I had to use all the self-restraint I could muster not to wake you and beg you to fuck me,” I said with an embarrassed blush.

“Oh sweetheart, you could have. I wouldn’t have been upset,” Tom said. “Even if you hadn’t wanted to have sex, I could have used my tongue like I did the next morning. If you ever need anything like that, please, darling, don’t hesitate to tell me. I will always be happy to help you with your pleasure.”

As ridiculous as it was in light of the fact that we’d already seen each other naked, I felt myself blushing at his words. This was bound to be an eventful evening if he kept talking like that. Moments later, we pulled up to my building and Tom parked the car.

“Shall we, my lady?” He asked as he opened my door for me and offered me his arm. I stood and gratefully took it, allowing him to lead me to the front door of my building. As we got on the elevator a shouted ‘wait’ prompted us to stop the door from closing. My upstairs neighbor, Mrs. Riley hurried onto the elevator with rapid breaths.

“Oh, (y/n)! Thank you, my dear. Is this your boyfriend, then?” She asked as she gave Tom a rather lecherous look, her gaze hovering for a little too long over his crotch. “Mmm, you’re a tall drink of water, aren’t you, handsome? I’d like to get my lips—er, hands—on you.”

Tom looked thoroughly uncomfortable so I gave her a poisonous smile.

“And he’s all mine, so stop ogling him, _dear_ ,” I said as I gripped his arm a little tighter. She huffed indignantly.

“Oh, I wasn’t ogling you, was I, sweetness?” Mrs. Riley asked, and Tom stabbed a button at random.

“I’m terribly sorry, darling. I think it’s time for you to get off now. You’re making us very uncomfortable,” Tom said as he moved himself in front of me in a protective gesture. The woman got out of the elevator with a grumble. As the doors closed once more, Tom turned and sighed. “I didn’t mean to be so rude, but God, that woman was…”

“She was practically salivating over you. She’s like a vulture. She does that around every guy,” I said with a twinge of anger that she’d checked Tom out. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and a quiet huff of breath breeze through my hair. “I’m so sorry, Tom. That’s not exactly part of the average romantic evening.”

“Darling, since I met you, nothing has been average,” Tom said amidst a laugh. His lips traced up and down the side of my neck, and Mrs. Riley’s intrusion was quickly forgotten. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Tom,” I said as I turned and kissed his lips soundly. As our tongues danced together, the elevator dinged and opened at my floor. This was it. I was about to lose my virginity to Tom Hiddleston after our first public sighting as a couple. I said a silent prayer that I would be good enough.


	19. Tom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. And yes. I'm sadistic.

I smiled as (y/n) led me out of the elevator towards her door. My heart was pounding nervously in my chest. I’d never taken a woman’s virginity before. I’d heard so many things about it that I didn’t know what to believe beyond one truth: I didn’t want to hurt her. I’d heard there might be some pain, but others said it wasn’t supposed to hurt. _Who should I believe?_ That was all shoved momentarily to the back of my brain when (y/n) made a small sound of surprise.

“I locked this door before I left,” she said, and I was instantly on alert. I placed my hand on her shoulder and she looked up at me. I could see apprehension in her eyes, and I smiled calmingly down at her.

“Let me go in first, darling. If something is amiss, I don’t want you getting hurt,” I said as I tried my hardest to recall my fighting training from my acting career. Nobody was going to hurt the woman I loved. (Y/n) nodded her head and stepped aside so I could go first, and I opened the door slowly. It was dark, but I could see a figure sitting in the kitchen with its back to us. I stood taller and tried to block the figure’s view of (y/n). “Whoever you are, you need to leave now. The police have already been called, and they’ll be here in a few moments.”

“You would call the police on your own mother, (y/n)?” The figure asked without moving. I turned to (y/n) for confirmation, and I saw that she was pale and very frightened looking. The figure let out a menacing laugh, and I turned back to face her. “I always knew you were ungrateful little twat, but I never knew you’d stoop so low. First you move without telling me. Then when my very expensive, last minute flight lands, I see you plastered on the news making out with this man like a common whore. What am I supposed to think of you? I raised you to be better than this.”

“Mom—“

“When were you going to tell me about all of this? When you’d lost your home because of your reckless behavior?”

“Reckless behavior? Now wait just a moment,” I said as I tried to defend her honor, but her mother just kept right on talking.

“I’ll bet you’ve even lost your virginity, haven’t you? How many men have you slept with? I’ll bet there’s a rotation of men in and out of this apartment,” she said and I heard (y/n) sniffle, much to my horror. I turned and held her close, trying to block out her mother’s words with my body. Even her mother was silent for a moment. I kissed (y/n)’s forehead and turned to her mother, striding forward until the diminutive little woman was forced to take a step backward.

“You, madam, will leave this place and never return unless (y/n) wishes it, but first I want to know a few things,” I said in a dark, hard voice. I tapped into that dark little place in my brain that housed the emotions and fear I used to play Loki. The smaller woman swallowed in barely concealed fear, and I smiled like Loki would. I was careful to enunciate clearly, allowing the quietness of my voice to convey danger. This woman had insulted, frightened, and stalked my girlfriend, and I would not allow her to get away with her appalling behavior. “Firstly, you called (y/n) this morning. How did you get here so quickly?”

“My brother works with an airline. He pulled some strings and got me onto the nonstop flight that got me here,” she answered with faux bravado. “You’re an actor, aren’t you? I’ve seen you in something…”

“Once you got here, how did you find (y/n)’s home?” I asked as I focused on her horrid behavior.

“I have a friend who’s a detective. While I was packing, I asked her to do some snooping, and she found out what I needed to know easily enough,” she said, and I curled my lip in a sneer.

“Madam, I am normally a much more charming fellow, but you have pushed all the wrong buttons. If you do not change your behavior and I see you around (y/n) again, I will have you arrested for harassment and trespassing on private property,” I warned with steel in my voice. “Your daughter is well looked after and protected. Now…Get out.”

She swallowed again and grabbed her purse before scurrying out the door without a second look at me or (y/n). I took a deep breath and softened my expression now that the threat was gone. I turned and saw (y/n) staring at me with her lips slightly parted.

“You didn’t have to do that…protect me, I mean,” she murmured as she took a small step toward me. I sighed quietly.

“Oh my darling, of course I did. You mean everything to me, and seeing you in pain is more than I can bear. I love you, darling,” I said as I closed the distance between us and hugged her close. “I’m afraid I didn’t make a very good first impression with your mother, though.”

“That’s alright. Not many people do. Tom, I…um…Can I just say that even though you were being all protective and scary and all that, I…” (Y/n) took a deep breath before continuing. “The way you took control of that situation was…very arousing…”

“Really? So then, you like authoritative men?” I asked as I leaned back and smirked. _This could be interesting_ , I thought as I squeezed her hips gently.

“I-I do, yes,” she said with a blush. Then her smile faded. “Tom, I…Is it okay if…?”

“If what, darling?” I asked as I kissed her forehead encouragingly.

“Is it okay if we…? I mean…I know we were going to…make love, but could we wait? I know I’m being horribly unfair to you, but after my mother showed up…and everything she said…”

“Darling, it’s perfectly fine. If I were you, I wouldn’t want to do that either after my mum said those things. I completely understand, and I want your first time to be perfect, not marred by your mother’s waspish behavior,” I said as I cupped her cheek and rested my forehead against hers. “Why don’t we just have a nice relaxing rest of the evening?”

“That sounds perfect, Tom. Thank you,” she breathed as she wrapped her arms around my neck. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	20. Reader

Tom and I wandered into the living room and cuddled up on one of the couches together. I slipped off my heels and Tom kissed my cheek.

“I love you, darling,” he said as laid my head on his shoulder, and I tilted my head and pressed a gentle kiss to his throat. He purred happily, reminding me of a contented cat. “Mmm, that’s nice, darling. Now, I want to know everything there is to know about you that I don’t _already_ know.”

“Well, that’s a large amount even though we’ve had all those conversations. Why don’t you start with a question?” I suggested and he nodded his head thoughtfully.

“Alright. What’s your favorite color?”

“Ooh, the fun ones first. Okay. Um…some sort of pastel green,” I said and he nodded his head again. “What about you? What’s your favorite color?”

“Oh, that usually depends on the day and my mood.”

“What is it right now?”

“Right now…I’d say it’s red, because I’m in love with you,” Tom said as he stroked my hair and looked at me happily. “Right, what’s your favorite novel?”

“Usually whoever I’m reading at a particular time, if they’re any good,” I said, seriously thinking back through all of the writer’s whose novels I’ve read. “And yours?”

“I’m the same as you, actually. Gosh, I sound really noncommittal,” Tom said with a sigh. “Actually let me think about that.”

He was silent for a moment then he patted my thigh.

“I’ve got it. Fitzgerald. Gatsby wins, I think,” he said and groaned playfully. “What?”

“I can’t agree, but I respect your decision,” I said with a smile. “I’m not exactly a fan of Fitzgerald, but he is a good writer, I’ll give you that.”

“Oh goodness, are we going to have to debate about the merits of Gatsby?”

“Yes,” I said smiling at him and imagining an intellectual discussion between the two do us. He was ridiculously smart, so I doubted I’d be able to get my point across as effectively as he could, but I knew it would be fun to try. He made a sound of mock intimidation and I smacked his arm lightly. “Oh come on. You can’t tell me you’ve never encountered a person who doesn’t like _The Great Gatsby_. I know there are more out there that are like me.”

“Oh, you mean wrong?” Tom teased and we both broke out in quiet giggles. I did the very unladylike thing and straddled his lap, pinning his arms to the back of the couch. I held them in one hand, barely able to restrain his big wrists in my much smaller hand. He could have gotten away any time he wanted, but I suspected he was just playing along. I reached down and started tickling his stomach, pulling the most beautiful laughter from his chest.

“Take it back and I’ll stop,” I said as I felt his muscles contracting beneath my touch and he started squirming a bit.

“I surrender! Ehehehe! Please, I surrender,” he begged as he started tearing up from his hard laughter. “Mercy, oh Queen of Novels!”

I stopped tickling him and leaned down to kiss his lips. My hands soothingly rubbed at his stomach to get the little flutters to stop, and soon the kiss transformed itself from innocent and teasing to heated and passionate. His newly-released hands slid over my hips and up my sides, then travelled up and down my back in slow, sensual movements. I felt his long fingers come down and smooth over my upper thighs, gently rucking my dress up just a few inches, not daring to do anything I might not want to do. His chivalry was endearing, and I kissed him just a bit harder. After a few moments, we broke apart panting for air and resting out foreheads against each other.

“Tomorrow is a new day. Can we do that thing we were planning tomorrow morning? I kind of like the idea of lazy morning sex as the way to lose my virginity. Would that be okay?” I asked as I leaned back just a bit to look into his eyes.

“Darling, this is your first time. If you wanted to do it on a pier or in a library, I’d do it. I’d do anything to make this the first time you want, so yes. That sounds wonderful if that’s what you want,” Tom said as he smiled at me and cupped my cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Tom. Thank you so much for being…well, for being you. You’re amazing. I’m so lucky to have you,” I said as I nuzzled his nose gently and kissed his cheek. “I’m surprised you’d be willing to wait so long.”

“Why, darling?”

“Because there’s, um…something rather hard and insistent beneath me,” I replied with a smirk. “You know, we could do something like what we did last night.”

“What do you—Oh, fuck,” he broke off with a gasp as I lowered to my knees in front of him and kissed his erection through his trousers. I could smell his musky scent through the fabric, and I moaned at how just smelling him made me wet. He truly was exceptional. I reached up and started pulling down the zipper. “Do you want me to take them all the way off?”

I shook my head ‘no’ and pulled his cock out, moaning at the size. I’d never get used to having such a well endowed man as my lover. I leaned forward and started licking his tip gently like a kitten, flicking my tongue out and looking up at him innocently. His mouth dropped open, and he moaned as his fingers came up and stroked my hair. Internally I smirked as I started suckling on the tip like he was a lollipop, allowing my tongue to lick around the rounded head and swiping off every drop of precum.

“Darling…(Y/n), oh…” Tom trailed off. He seemed like he was in a daze of pleasure. I felt so accomplished when a few minutes later just from light suction, he came with a shout in my mouth. His warm, salty seed slid down my throat, and I moaned at the taste. When I pulled off a moment later, I licked him clean and tucked him back into his trousers. I crawled back up and sat in his lap, kissing his cheek and stroking his sweaty brow. He was sexy and bedraggled looking with his tie loosened and his eyelids hooded. I was so damn lucky to have him.


End file.
